


our tea

by honeymoneycat



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Australia, F/M, Fluff, London, Tearoom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoneycat/pseuds/honeymoneycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>》30.10.2015 - 20.11.2015《<br/>Codziennie przychodzili do tej samej herbaciarni.<br/>Zawsze uśmiechali się do siebie nawzajem.<br/>Ciągle myśleli o drugiej osobie.<br/>Ale nigdy nie porozmawiali o nich samych.</p>
<p>Anastacia znała go bardziej niż wiedziała o tym.<br/>Ale nigdy nie zdołała z nim o tym porozmawiać.<br/>A on zniknął zanim zdobyła się na rozmowę z nim.<br/>》honeymoneycat | 2015《</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolog || #First Meet

✖30.10.2015✖  
Anastacia pewnym krokiem weszła do swojej ulubionej herbaciarni. Wzrokiem szybko omiotła pomieszczenie, zauważając jakąś starszą panią oraz chłopaka z fioletowymi włosami i koszulce Green Daya. Następnie skierowała się do lady, uśmiechając się do wysokiego mężczyzny stojącego za nią.  
\- Cześć Ephr. Poproszę czarną herbatę. I pancakes z miodem - zamówiła.  
\- Yo Ana, już się robi. Jak zwykle dla Ciebie zniżka - zaśmiał się Ephriam - 10 funtów, moja stała klientko.  
\- Dzięki, mój najukochańszy twórco herbaty! - wyszczerzyła się i podała mu pieniądze.  
Zaraz po tym oddaliła się od kasy i usiadła naprzeciwko chłopaka, posyłając mu serdeczny uśmiech. Czuła, że go skądś znała. Ten tylko kiwnął jej głową i wrócił do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia - prawdopodobnie czytania książki, chociaż Anastacia bardziej podejrzewała, że uczył się jakiś nut do piosenki.  
Przyjrzała mu się. Miał przefarbowane na jasny fiolet włosy, czarny kolczyk na prawej brwi i słuchawki nauszne na szyi. Koszulka z Green Dayem nie wisiała na nim jak na większości chłopaków z jej pokolenia. Z tego co zauważyła to zamówił pancakes z bananem, czekoladą i bitą śmietaną oraz tak jak ona - czarną herbatę  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dźwięk stawianej filiżanki na szkło. Szybko spojrzała na Ephriama i podziękowała mu. Wyjęła telefon, zrobiła zdjęcie pancakes i herbacie oraz wstawiła je na instagrama. Przy okazji odpisała kilku znajomym na wiadomości, uspokoiła mamę oraz umówiła się ze swoim chłopakiem.  
Kiedy uznała, że herbata nadaje się do picia to oderwała się od telefonu, kładąc go na stoliku. Spojrzała przed siebie i zobaczyła kończącego swoje jedzenie chłopaka. Mruknęła coś pod nosem i już po chwili z przyjemnością jadła swój posiłek.  
W czasie, gdy ona jadła, nieznany chłopak wstał i pożegnał się z Ephriamem jak z starym przyjacielem. Anastacia zdziwiła się jego zachowaniem, ale postanowiła się tym nie przejmować. W końcu Ephriam był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, więc powie jej o tym chłopaku prędzej czy później.  
Po pół godzinie delektowania się smakiem, skończyła i wstała, spoglądając na mężczyznę z uśmiechem. Podeszła i podparła się o ladę z kasą, przechylając głowę.  
\- To co, Ephr? - spojrzała na zegar - Już koniec twojej zmiany?  
\- O, racja, Ana - wyszczerzył się - Jak zwykle czekasz do końca.  
Ephriam szybko zdjął fartuch, który był jego strojem roboczym i zawołał właścicielkę herbaciarni. Po jej zejściu, pociągnął Anastacię za ramię i wyprowadził z budynku z uśmieszkiem. Ana znała tą minę - zawsze taką miał, gdy chciał opowiedzieć o swojej nowej miłości, która później okazywała się porażką i to właśnie ona musiała go pocieszać.  
\- Kto tym razem? - westchnęła.  
\- Ktoś wyjątkowy! - wykrzyknął.  
\- Mówisz tak za każdym razem - mruknęła - A wiadomo jak wychodzi.  
\- No ale tym razem, na serio...  
Chwilę się sprzeczaliśmy, jak zwykle. Anastacia nie wierzyła mu w jego słowa, bo tylko jego pierwsza miłość była na tyle wyjątkowa, by przedstawić ją swojej przyjaciółce. I to ona najbardziej bolała, gdy okazało się, że został zdradzony dla starszej kobiety.  
\- No dobra! - krzyknął Ephriam - Przedstawię Ci ją, jutro, okej?  
Anastacia spojrzała na niego zdziwiona i nagle się zatrzymała. Gdyby w tym momencie coś piła to na pewno by to wypluła. Po chwili zaśmiała się i przytuliła zdezorientowanego Ephriama.  
\- Ephr, tak się cieszę! - mężczyzna był zdziwiony jej nagłą zmianą nastawienia. - Musisz mi ją natychmiast przedstawić!


	2. herbata 1 || #Toffi

✖31.10.2015✖  
Weszłam do lokalu i rozejrzałam się. Zobaczyłam tylko Ephriama za ladą, więc szybkim krokiem do niego podeszłam. Nie było tu tego chłopaka z fioletowymi włosami, co lekko mnie zasmuciło. Dowiedziałam się kim jest - idolem nastolatek, więc pewnie dlatego już tu nie przyjdzie. Od zawsze lubiłam patrzeć na pracujących ludzi, a tym bardziej na tworzących coś niezwykłego muzyków!  
Podeszłam do przyjaciela, kiwnęłam do niego głową i złożyłam zamówienie, składające się z ciastka z toffi oraz czarnej herbaty z miodem. Po zapłaceniu usiadłam na moim ulubionym miejscu, czyli na ciemnobrązowej pufie. Położyłam na szklany stolik mój telefon oraz wyczekiwałam mojego zamówienia.  
Po kilku minutach znudzenia, usłyszałam brzdęk dzwoneczków przy drzwiach, oznaczający przybycie klienta do herbaciarni. Powoli podniosłam wzrok. Moje serce trochę mocniej zabiło, a ja mimowolnie zacisnęłam pięści. Przez kilka sekund wpatrywałam się w chłopaka z fioletowymi włosami, ale odwróciłam się i zarumieniłam, kiedy ten na mnie spojrzał z uśmiechem. Dzisiaj miał na sobie luźną, czarną koszulkę, dżinsy i szare trampki. Na szyi znowu były jego nauszne słuchawki, ale brakowało kolczyka na prawej brwi. Zauważyłam na jego ramionach tatuaże - szczerze mówiąc podobały mi się. Usiadł tym razem trochę dalej ode mnie, ale nadal był w zasięgu mojego wzroku.  
\- Ana, twoje zamówienie - usłyszałam głos mojego przyjaciela, na którego zerknęłam z uśmiechem. - Za pół godziny kończę swoją zmianę, przyjdzie wtedy moja ukochana, więc nie zadław się, dobrze?  
\- Tak, tak, Ephr - mruknęłam, wywracając oczami.  
\- Widziałem to! - zaśmiał się i odszedł ode mnie w stronę kasy.  
Wzięłam telefon, zrobiłam kilka zdjęć mojemu jedzeniu i wysłałam sms do swojego chłopaka, oznajmujący, że nie mogę dziś się z nim spotkać. Raczej nic się nie stanie mu, jak nie zobaczy mnie dzisiaj, prawda?  
Zerknęłam na chłopaka z fioletowymi włosami. To był Michael Clifford. Byłam tego pewna. Zamówił kawałek ciasta, które wyglądało jak pizza i herbatę, chyba z cytryną. Przygryzał ołówek, wpatrując się w swój zeszyt. Po chwili spojrzał na mnie, a ja zobaczyłam jego niebiesko-zielone tęczówki. Mimowolnie przygryzłam dolną wargę, a zaraz po tym zarumieniłam się i zainteresowałam się bardziej moim jedzeniem.  
Podczas mojego, jak zwykle powolnego przeżuwania, Michael napisał coś, wyrwał kartkę z swojego notatnika i ją złożył. W miarę szybko zjadł swoje jedzenie, a następnie wstał i podszedł do Ephriama. Przez chwilę rozmawiali, a po chwili chłopak z fioletowymi włosami wyszedł. Chcąc nie chcąc odprowadziłam go wzrokiem, co zauważył mój przyjaciel.  
\- Zainteresował Cię, moja ty szalona dziewico? - zaśmiał się.  
\- Ephr! - podniosłam głos rumieniąc się.  
\- Już dobrze, rozumiem Cię!  
Mruknęłam niezadowolona pod nosem. Jak zwykle wtrącał się w nie swoje sprawy. Pokręciłam głową i zaśmiałam się. Ułożyłam się wygodniej na mojej pufie, obserwując jak przychodzą jakieś staruszki oraz popijając herbatę. Ze znudzenia pisałam z moim chłopakiem.  
Pod koniec zmiany Ephriama, do herbaciarni weszła dosyć wysoka blondynka, która kogoś mi przypomniała. Rozejrzała się, a kiedy jej wzrok zatrzymał się na moim przyjacielu to podeszła do niego i pocałowała go w policzek. Zaśmiała się szybko, jak Ephr próbował ją poderwać.  
Natychmiast wstałam, w końcu nie mogę pozwolić, by mój najukochańszy przyjaciel się wygłupił, czyż nie? A nie, właściwie to nie mam nic przeciwko. Z uśmiechem podeszłam do nich.  
\- Ephr, to może w końcu mi ją przedstawisz? - zapytałam słodko.  
\- Taaa - powiedział wpatrując się w blondynkę.  
\- Halo, halo, ziemia do prawiczka! - zaśmiałam się, gdy ten spojrzał na mnie oburzony.  
Blondynka tylko pokręciła głową zerkając na czerwonego Ephriama. Czy miałam się bać? Owszem. I tak właśnie było. Szybko schowałam się za miłością mojego przyjaciela, wyglądając przez ramię.  
\- Ana! - powiedział zażenowany.  
\- Ephr opowiadał mi dużo o Tobie - powiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem ignorując mojego przyjaciela.  
\- Ach, tak? - uśmiechnęłam się. - Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że mogę cię poznać! Ephr nie lubi mnie poznawać ze swoimi dziewczynami...  
\- Och, na prawdę? - zdziwiła się blondynka.  
\- Szczera prawda! - powiedziałam. - A tak ogółem to jestem Anastacia, ale możesz mówić mi Ana - wyciągnęłam do niej rękę, uśmiechając się szczerze. Czułam, że ją mocno polubię.  
\- Amelia. Bez skrótu, chociaż Ephriam lubi mnie nazywać Amelcia - wywróciła oczami. - Ale i tak jest kochany.  
Ephriam się zarumienił i podrapał po karku, kiedy przyszła właścicielka herbaciarni. Szybko nas wygoniła, co było w miarę dziwne.  
Tak jak myślałam - strasznie polubiłam szczerą do bólu blondynkę.


	3. herbata 2 || #Two Tea

✖01.11.2015✖  
Dzisiaj przyszłam jakieś dziesięć minut przed końcem zmiany Ephriama razem z Amelią. Michael już siedział na swoim miejscu, więc kiwnęłam do niego głową, a blondynka usiadła na mojej ukochanej pufie, z której za pewnie zaraz ją zwalę. Nikt nie miał prawa tam siedzieć! Trochę naburmuszona podeszłam do kasy, gdzie stał Ephriam, który wyglądał jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć śmiechem. Jak on może?  
\- Dwie herbaty. - warknęłam. - Jedna z miodem, druga z trzema kostkami cukru.  
\- Już się tak nie denerwuj, maleńka - zaśmiał się.  
\- Nie jestem maleńka!  
Nadymałam policzki w złości. To, że jest ode mnie o jakieś piętnaście centymetrów wyższy nie znaczy, że moje metr sześćdziesiąt cztery to mało! Prawda?  
Kątem oka zauważyłam jak Amelia zamienia kilka słów z Michaelem, a następnie oddala się od niego, zsiadając z mojej pufy. Uśmiecham się zwycięsko do Ephriama, a ten spogląda na mnie jak na idiotkę. Mam ochotę mu wyrwać te jego oczy, ale ktoś - mam na myśli jego dziewczynę - by mnie chyba zabił za to. Cicho prychnęłam pod nosem i skierowałam się w stronę Amelii. Rozsiadłam się na pufie i zamknęłam oczy, ignorując blondynkę, która ewidentnie starała się mnie zagadać.  
\- Stacia! - krzyknęła nagle, a ja na nią spojrzałam morderczym wzrokiem - Wreszcie!  
\- Nie mów na mnie Stacia... - mruknęłam i znowu chciałam ją ignorować, ale ona nie dała za wygraną.  
\- Dlaczego? - spytała. - Hej, nie ignoruj mnie! Bo znowu...  
\- Nie podoba mi się to przezwisko i tyle - przerwałam jej wzruszając ramionami.  
Amelia tylko kiwnęła głową, a następnie skupiła się na swoim telefonie. Przyjrzałam się blondynce. Była piękną, dosyć wysoką blondynką w moim wieku. Miała lekko falowane i duże niebiesko-zielone oczy. Jej pomalowane na błękit paznokcie stukały po ekranie IPhone'a. Na sobie miała za duży, kremowy sweter, białe dżinsy z dziurami i vansy galaxy, które miałam ochotę jej zabrać. Co jakiś czas zerkała przed siebie i uśmiechała się, chyba do Ephriama.  
Wyjęłam swojego samsunga próbując skontaktować się z moim chłopakiem, ale nieudolnie - cały czas odrzucał połączenia i nie odpisywał na sms. Martwiłam się o niego, a nie miałam jak do niego podjechać - mieszkał za miastem. Jedynie jak to mogłam pojechać z Ephriamem - moim przyjacielem i współlokatorem w jednym -, bo od roku już nie mieszkam z rodzicami, ale jego samochód był u mechanika. Westchnęłam zdenerwowana po kolejnym nieodebranym połączeniu. Po chwili Ephr do nas podszedł z uśmiechem i położył dwie herbaty przed nami.  
\- Nie martw się nim, Ana - powiedział. - Mam nadzieję, że na mnie zaczekacie do końca mojej zmiany!  
Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, zaś Amelia upewniła go, że będziemy tu aż on nie skończy pracy. W tym samym momencie, zauważyłam, że Michael gwałtownie wstał, wcisnął jakąś kartkę mojemu przyjacielowi, a po chwili skierował się do wyjścia z herbaciarni. Odprowadziłam go zmartwionym wzrokiem.  
Mimo iż nie zamieniłam z nim jeszcze słowa, wydawał mi się bliski. Sama nie wiem. Czułam się, jakbym go kiedyś poznała, ale to niemożliwe. Chyba.  
Zauważyłam małą karteczkę na moim talerzyku, więc wzięłam ją i wcisnęłam do kieszeni mojego płaszcza. Postanowiłam ją przeczytać później, a jak to jest u mnie - zapomniałam. Czy gdybym to wcześniej przeczytała to by było inaczej? Pewnie tak. Ale tego nie odwrócę.  
\- Umm, Ana... - usłyszałam głos blondynki, która patrzyła na mnie zmartwionym wzrokiem.  
\- Tak, Ame? - wymusiłam na sobie jak najszczerszy uśmiech, który raczej nie przekonał blondynki, ale tylko wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Zaraz wychodzimy, więc wypij herbatę - mruknęła.  
Kiwnęłam głową na zgodę. Chwyciłam w moje zimne dłonie filiżankę z herbatą i w zamyśleniu popijałam. Bardzo martwiłam się o mojego chłopaka, jak o Michaela. Coś się działo, a ja nie miałam pojęcia co.  
Zacisnęłam dłoń na uchu kubka i odłożyłam, kiedy zauważyłam, że jest pusty. Amelia postanowiła wziąć nasze filiżanki i oddać Ephriamowi. Zauważyłam jak coś do niego mówi, zerkając na mnie ze zmartwieniem. Po chwili wróciła ze zdenerwowaną miną. Chciałam ją pocieszyć, ale blondynka obrzuciła mnie takim wzrokiem, że aż poczułam dreszcz przerażenia na plecach.  
\- Przepraszam - westchnęła po minucie ciszy. - Nie zgadzamy się z Phriamem w jednej kwestii i jestem lekko poddenerwowana.  
\- N-nie ma problemu - mruknęłam i uśmiechnęłam się ze zrozumieniem.  
Blondynka tylko wyszczerzyła się i mnie przytuliła. Odwzajemniłam jej uścisk, gdy poczułam na głowie ogromną dłoń Ephriama. Spojrzałam na niego morderczym wzrokiem, a on tylko uniósł ręce i powiedział bezgłośnie przepraszam.  
\- To co, idziemy? - rzuciła wesoło Amelia.  
\- Najwyższa pora - odpowiedział chłodno Ephr.  
Obrzucili się pełnym goryczy wzrokiem, a ja jęknęłam. Wydawali się mocno pokłóceni, a ja już wymyśliłam dla nich nazwę - Ephlia. Zaśmiałam się zażenowana i przytuliłam ich oboje, chociaż nadal patrzyli na siebie z wyrzutem. Oops.  
\- Moja Ephlio, proszę się pogodzić! - mruknęłam pod nosem.


	4. herbata 3 || #Nothing

✖02.11.2015✖  
Weszłam powolnym krokiem do herbaciarni. Zza ladą zauważyłam zmęczonego Ephriama, który zapewne dziś w nocy nie zmrużył nawet oka. Chciałam mu pomóc, ale ani on ani Amelia - swoją drogą, zachorowała i została w domu, chociaż sądzę, że nie chciała teraz spotykać mojego przyjaciela - nie mieli zamiaru mi mówić co się stało.  
Przychodząc tutaj postanowiłam porozmawiać poważnie z Ephriamem. Poprawiłam włosy i podeszłam do niego opierając się o ladę. Spojrzałam na niego, a on tylko zerknął i westchnął.  
\- Co tym razem? - podparł się o blat i spojrzał na mnie czerwonymi od niewyspania oczami.  
\- Nic - odparłam.  
\- Już się robi - mruknął.  
\- Ach, i Ephlię do tego.  
Zauważyłam jak Ephr zaciska usta, spoglądając na mnie z błagalnym wzrokiem. Przewróciłam oczami i oddaliłam się na swoje miejsce. Wygodnie ułożyłam się na czekoladowej pufie i westchnęłam spoglądając na Michaela. Ten wyszczerzył się do mnie, co mnie lekko pocieszyło. Po chwili odwrócił wzrok do swojego notatnika, bazgrząc w nim coś.  
Chwilę czekałam, zanim uniósł go, tak bym mogła zobaczyć co tam się znajduje. Na widok krzywego jednorożca z głupią miną, wybuchłam śmiechem, a po uspokojeniu się pokręciłam głową z rozbawieniem. Kiwnęłam do niego głową, w myślach dziękując mu za to.  
Nie pamiętałam kim dla mnie był i czy kiedykolwiek był kimś dla mnie. Zdawał się być mi strasznie znajomy, ale nie miałam pojęcie dlaczego. Michael był sławnym gitarzystą mojego ulubionego zespołu. Tak, tylko tym dla mnie był.  
Tylko dlaczego dalej mam ten ścisk w sercu, jak na niego patrzę?

Stukałam palcami o szklany stolik z zniecierpliwienia. Jednym okiem spoglądałam na Michael'a poprawiającego wyciągnięty wianek z jego plecaka. Z tego co zauważyłam to robił sobie zdjęcia swoim IPhonem. Humor trochę mi się rozpogodził, gdy widziałam jego szczery uśmiech.  
Po kilku minutach wyciągnęłam swój telefon i napisałam do mojego chłopaka. Od jakiegoś czasu mi nie odpowiadał, ale postanowiłam się nie martwić.  
Bo nie powinnam się martwić, prawda?

Otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia, gdy Ephriam przysiadł się do mnie, kładąc przy mojej ręce moje zamówienie - czarną herbatę w papierowym 'kubku'* i małe ciasteczko. Posłodziłam napar i spojrzałam oczekującym wzrokiem na mojego przyjaciela. Ten pokręcił głową i zacisnął dłonie na serwetce.  
\- Ana... - szepnął.  
\- Zanim cokolwiek powiesz! - krzyknęłam - To wiedz, że bez niej znowu zejdziesz na dno. I wiem, że coś ukrywacie przede mną...  
\- Ana... - przerwał mi drapiąc się po karku.  
\- Nie przerywaj mi! - zirytowałam się. - Nie wiem o co Wam chodzi, ale wszyscy wiemy, że musicie się pogodzić, tak? Sama nie wiem dlaczego, po prostu to czuję! Tak więc...  
\- Ana... Ty nie rozumiesz - przerwał mi.  
Na jego słowa zrobiłam się lekko czerwona na twarzy. Gwałtownie wstałam od stolika, wzięłam herbatę i ciastko oraz z prychnięciem trzasnęłam głównymi drzwiami od lokalu. Szybko zeszłam schodkami na plac przed herbaciarnią, a za luksusowym hotelem. Zjadłam słodycz, wchodząc tylnym wejściem i przechodząc przez hol na główną ulicę Mayfairu.  
Herbaciarnia była moim ulubionym miejscem w Londynie ze względu na to, że prawie nikt nie ma pojęcia jak do niej dojść, więc można też spotkać tam różnych celebrytów.  
Dzięki niej mogłam codziennie widzieć Michaela Gordona Clifforda.


	5. herbata 4 || #Anastacia

✖03.11.2015✖  
Kiedy tylko zobaczyłam kręcącą się Amelię przed wyjściem do mojej uczelni, zagotowało się we mnie. Szybko zarzuciłam na plecy mój w miarę lekki plecak, podeszłam do blondynki i bez słowa pociągnęłam ją do dzielnicy Mayfairu, gdzie znajdowała się herbaciarnia, w której pracował Ephriam. Mimo iż dziewczyna nieskutecznie chciała mi coś ważnego wytłumaczyć to ignorowałam ją. Kiedy nagle zatrzymała się, spojrzałam na nią szybko przez co umilkła i szarpnęłam ją za nadgarstek, przyśpieszając tempo.  
Siłą wepchnęłam ją do herbaciarni w objęcia zdziwionego Ephriama. Po chwili, para moich przyjaciół skierowała się w stronę jakiegoś miejsca do pogadania, a ja usiadłam na mojej ulubionej pufie wyjmując telefon. Kiwnięciem głowy przywitałam się z Michaelem, chociaż wolałabym z nim porozmawiać. Ale nie miałam w sobie tej głupiej odwagi by do niego podejść. Ciągle wydawało mi się, że jest o wiele mi bliższy niż mi się wydaje... Ta koszulka z napisem Idiot naprawdę dobrze na nim wygląda...  
Przygryzłam wargę, kiedy Michael uniósł głowę i zauważył, że mu się przyglądam. Szybko odwróciłam wzrok, czując jak się rumienie. Drżącymi rękami próbowałam zasłonić włosami twarz, ale to mi nie pomagało.  
Cholera.  
\- Ana... - głos Ephriama wtrącił mnie z zakrywania się, a ja na niego spojrzałam zdziwionym wzrokiem. Zauważyłam, że był lekko przygnębiony, przez co się uśmiechnęłam próbując go trochę pocieszyć. Odwzajemnił mój uśmiech, przyciągając do siebie Amelię i westchnął. - Przepra...  
\- Nic się nie stało - przerwałam mu. - Już nie jestem zła - uśmiechnęłam się szczerze. - Szczególnie, że moja Ephlia znowu szczęśliwa!  
Słyszałam jak ktoś z boku parsknął śmiechem, przez co odwróciłam głowę w stronę tej osoby. Michael tylko pokręcił głową, kiedy ja zgromiłam go wzrokiem. Po chwili wrócił do pisania czegoś w swoim notatniku, a ja po chwili przyglądania się mu, odwróciłam wzrok do moich przyjaciół, którzy szeroko się uśmiechali.  
\- No co? - zapytałam głupio.  
\- Rozmawialiście już? - spytała Amelia, na co pokręciłam głową na nie z przygnębiona miną.  
\- Ale nie może mnie opuścić wrażenie, że znam go na wylot... - mruknęłam.  
\- Bo znasz - szepnęła cicho Amelia, spuszczając wzrok.  
Powiedziała to tak cicho, że prawie nie usłyszałam, więc nie zagłębiałam się w temat. Trochę mnie to irytowało, że blondynka zdawała się wiedzieć więcej niż ja.  
\- Jesteś podobna do Michaela - rzuciłam, a Amelia spojrzała na mnie przerażona.  
Jakbym powiedziała, że ona i Clifford są jakimś rodzeństwem czy coś, chociaż to by było dziwne. Chyba. Dalej nie znam nazwiska Amelii i nigdy jej nie odwiedziłam, chociaż ona zna już moich rodziców i dogaduje się z nimi jakby spotkała ich o wiele, wiele wcześniej.  
To irytujące, jak bardzo blondynka i chłopak z fioletowymi włosami wydawali mi się tak bliscy jak Ephriam.  
\- Umm - mój przyjaciel przerwał przedłużającą się ciszę. - Chcesz coś do picia lub jedzenia?  
\- Specjal zwany Anastacią, poproszę - uśmiechnęłam się na myśl zestawu, który został nazwany moim imieniem.  
Ephr tylko kiwnął głową, a po chwili oddalił się wraz ze swoją dziewczyną do lady z kasą. Zobaczyłam jak się popisuje przyrządzając moje danie, na co zachichotałam i wróciłam do mojego telefonu.  
Zauważyłam krótką wiadomość od mojego chłopaka, na którą lekko zmarszczyłam brwi. Jednak po chwili szybko wystukałam odpowiedź i ją wysłałam.  
Wyjęłam czystą kartkę, ciężką książkę i zaczęłam robić szkic pracy zadanej na zajęciach. Skupiłam się na rysowaniu, tak, że nie zauważyłam jak Ephriam postawił przede mną herbatę z miodem oraz pancake oblany roztopioną białą czekoladą. W momencie którym zapach jedzenia dotarł do mnie, podniosłam głowę gwałtownie i rozejrzałam się. Uśmiechnęłam się na widok dania. Po chwili usłyszałam przytłumione śmiechy.  
Szybko schowałam szkic do plecaka i zaczęłam jeść. Nie minęła chwila, a z talerza zniknął pancake. Pijąc już spokojnie herbatę, rozejrzałam się. Zauważyłam jak Michael wstaje i podchodzi do mojego przyjaciela oraz jego dziewczyny. Chwilę z nimi rozmawiał, po czym wcisnął jakiś papierek Ephriamowi, który położył go pod blatem i wyszedł, uśmiechając się do mnie. Odprowadziłam go wzrokiem.  
Tak bardzo chciałam z nim porozmawiać, ale przecież on był tym pieprzonym gitarzystą w jednym ze sławniejszych zespołów. Czym taka ja miałabym go zainteresować?


	6. herbata 5 || #blacktea

✖04.11.2015✖  
Zdyszana wpadłam do herbaciarni. Zaspałam na budzik, nie mogłam się rano dobudzić i teraz jestem niewyspana, a mam dzisiaj ważne zajęcia na których muszę się skupić! Poprawiłam plecak i szybkim krokiem skierowałam się do lady, na której opierał się gotowy do działania Ephriam.  
\- Czarną herbatę na wynos! - krzyknęłam będąc w połowie sali.  
Mój przyjaciel tylko kiwnął głową i zalał gorącą wodą herbatę do papierowego, wysokiego kubka. Po dotarciu do kasy, uspokoiłam oddech i położyłam pieniądze za herbatę. Rozejrzałam się. Na mojej ulubionej pufie siedział po turecku, zdziwiony Michael. Po chwili poprawił swoje fioletowe włosy i czarną koszulkę z logiem Green Day'a. Już miał wstawać, ale ja uśmiechnęłam się do niego i pokręciłam głową. Odetchnął z ulgą, poprawił słuchawkę w jednym uchu i wrócił do swojego zajęcia - cicho powtarzał coś pod nosem.  
\- No to mała - zaczął Ephriam stawiając przede mną herbatę - ile masz jeszcze do zajęć?  
\- Dziesięć minut - odpowiedziałam, chwytając kubek i szybko cmokając go w policzek - I nie jestem mała!  
Oburzyłam się i odwróciłam, a następnie szybkim krokiem skierowałam się do wyjścia. Jeszcze przed drzwiami, usłyszałam głośny śmiech mojego przyjaciela, którego obrzuciłam groźnym spojrzeniem, a do Michaela pomachałam na pożegnanie uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Wyszłam czując na sobie jego wzrok i prawie biegiem podążyłam do mojej uczelni.

Po skończonych zajęciach wróciłam do herbaciarni, bo miałam wyjść z Ephriamem do centrum handlowego, bo Amelia według niego za niedługo ma urodziny. Oczywiście nie chciał mi powiedzieć kiedy, ja musiałam tylko pomóc mu wybrać prezent.  
\- Hej Ana, a co myślisz o tym? - zapytał Ephr trzymając w ręce Tangle Teezer - Jest pożyteczny...  
\- Ona to już ma, widziałam jak się przeczesywała - przerwałam mu.  
Staliśmy teraz na środku Douglasa, a Ephr zrobił zawiedzioną minę po moich słowach. Spuścił głowę i odwrócił się by odłożyć szczotkę. Powróciłam do regału z lakierami do paznokci. Wybrałam jeden ładny o kolorze pochmurnego nieba i skierowałam się do mojego przyjaciela.  
\- Jestem pewna, że ten kolor jej się spodoba - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. - Do tego zrób coś od siebie. Może wróć do rysowania, co?  
\- Wiesz, że nie mogę tego zrobić... - mruknął przygnębiony.  
\- Daj spokój - jęknęłam. - Ona Cię nie skrzywdzi, widzę jak na Ciebie patrzy. Czasami nawet zastanawiam się czy jej nie znasz dłużej ode mnie - zaśmiałam się.  
Ephr tylko westchnął, przeczesując włosy palcami i spojrzał na mnie zmęczonym wzrokiem. Wzruszyłam ramionami, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Jeszcze go nakłonię do zmienienia zdania. Widząc jego zmarkotniałą minę, od razu objęłam go i przycisnęłam do siebie. Chwilę tak staliśmy, a potem wróciliśmy do zakupów. Ostatecznie chłopak kupił wybrany przeze mnie lakier, a do tego średniej wielkości pluszaka misia. W tajemnicy przed nim, nabyłam kilka drobiazgów dla dziewczyny.  
Tylko kiedy ona ma urodziny?  
Zdaje mi się, że ktoś mi bliski ma je za niedługo... Ale kto?


	7. herbata 6 || #coconutscookies

✖05.11.2015✖  
Weszłam do herbaciarni razem z Amelią. Od razu poczułam zapach ciasteczek, które pewnie już były upieczone i czekały aż ktoś je kupi. Uśmiechnęłam się radośnie, łapiąc dziewczynę za dłoń i szybkim krokiem kierując ją w stronę lady. W czasie drogi natrafiłyśmy jednak na trudności takie jak kolejka - dzisiaj były tłumy gwiazd, czego zupełnie nie rozumiałam - czy też zagadujący nas celebryci, którzy chcieli wiedzieć czemu się tu znajduję, zauważyłam też, że nie interesowali się Amelią, jakby była z ich towarzystwa. Ta herbaciarnia zdecydowanie nie należała do normalniejszych. Po pierwsze - należała do rodziny mojego przyjaciela, a dokładniej do jego ciotki, która zatrudniła go tu. Po drugie, dzięki znajomościom rodziców Ephriama, każda sławna osoba dostawała informację o tym miejscu. Po trzecie, by się tu dostać trzeba przejść przez luksusowy hotel do którego nie wpuszczą żadnej fanki. Przy okazji on też należał do Cook'ów. Jeszcze się tylko dziwię, że dziennikarze tu jeszcze nie wpadli. Zaś moi rodzice byli szanowanymi architekturami na emeryturze. Sami zaprojektowali część dzielnicy Mayfair'u.  
Trochę bogactwo.  
W ciągu dwudziestu minut dotarłyśmy do kasy, gdzie stał mój zmęczony przyjaciel. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego pocieszająco, a Amelia ucałowała go w policzek. Chwilę potem Ephriam wyszczerzył się, jakby odzyskując siłę.  
\- Trochę tłumy, co? - zaśmiałam się zaczynając rozmowę.  
\- Ano, dziewko - zaśmiał się. - Co tym razem dla dwóch pań mojego życia? - wywróciłyśmy oczami na ten zwrot.  
\- Oczywiście świeże ciasteczka z kokosem, jakoś dużo dla nas - mrugnęła Amelia.  
\- Do tego dwie czarne herbaty z miodem - przerwałam jej, uśmiechając się złośliwie do blondynki.  
\- Jasne, jasne - mruknął mój przyjaciel - 15 funtów.  
Już miałam wyjmować pieniądze, kiedy zielonooka wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie i wcisnęła papierek z 20 funtami do ręki Cook'a mówiąc, że reszty nie trzeba. Następnie pociągnęła mnie za sobą, zanim zdążyłam się pożegnać z przyjacielem. Usiadłyśmy na moim ulubionym miejscu, a ja spojrzałam na nią z pytającym spojrzeniem, na co ona wzruszyła ramionami mrucząc coś pod nosem. Wywróciłam oczami.  
Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu, szukając wzrokiem chłopaka o fioletowych włosach, jednak zawiodłam się - nie było go tu. Czułam do niego więź, której nie rozumiałam. W końcu to Michael Clifford. Pewnie odpoczywa, wrócił do Sydney, gdzie reszta jego zespołu odpoczywa przed trasą zaczynającą się w tą magiczną datę.  
\- Jejku... - mruknęłam pod nosem, zaczynając stukać palcami o blat. Tik nerwowy.  
\- Co się stało, Stacia? - zapytała się blondynka.  
\- Zdaje mi się, że ktoś bliski ma za niedługo urodziny - mruknęłam, a dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się, widziałam nadzieję w jej oczach - ale za nic w świecie nie pamiętam kto i dlaczego akurat dwudziestego listopada...  
\- Och - powiedziała tylko, obejmując mnie rękami.  
Zakryła swoją twarz w moich włosach, ale zauważyłam jak się krzywi. Zdaje mi się, że miałam tego nie usłyszeć, ale dziewczyna powiedziała, że byłam wtedy taka mała. Nie wiedziałam jak zareagować, więc udałam, że nie zwróciłam uwagi.  
Oderwałam się od niej, słysząc odgłos dzwoneczka. Spojrzałam w stronę drzwi widząc w nich Michaela, na co się uśmiechnęłam. On mnie zauważył i skinął w moją stronę głową, przez co nieśmiało mu pomachałam. Po chwili skierowałam wzrok na Amelię, w której oczach widziałam iskierki szczęścia. Ona i Clifford byli strasznie do siebie podobni...  
\- Stacia, a tak w ogóle... - zaczęła Ame.  
\- Tak? - zapytałam.  
\- Kim chcesz zostać w przyszłości?  
\- Architektem - stwierdziłam. - A co z Tobą?  
\- Umm... - zaczerwieniła się. - Aktualnie piszę teksty piosenek dla mniej znanych autorów, ale... - przerwała jakby obawiając się, że za dużo powiedziała - Chcę zostać tu z Phriamem, no ewentualnie trochę pojeździć po Anglii.  
\- Rozumiem - mruknęłam. - Dlaczego nie możesz pisać dla celebrytów? - zapytałam. Coś mi tu się nie zgadzało.  
\- Umm... - powiedziała spoglądając na kogoś za mną. - O patrz! - wykręciła się od pytania. - Ktoś niesie nasze zamówienie!  
Uśmiechnęła się radośnie, a ja zmarszczyłam brwi. Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam Ephriama, który po chwili położył nasze zamówienie przed nami. Chwilę rozmawialiśmy, bo chłopak musiał szybko wracać do kasy, by przyjąć jeszcze kilku klientów.  
Wyjęłam telefon i oczywiście zrobiłam zdjęcie jedzeniu, od razu wstawiając je na instagrama. Po tym razem z blondynką rzuciłyśmy się na nie, już nie odzywając się do siebie. Czułam na sobie kogoś wzrok, ale się tym zupełnie nie przejmowałam. Nawet zapomniałam o moim pytaniu.  
Nie zauważyłam nawet jak Michael wyszedł. Zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił.


	8. herbata 7 || #puffpastry

✖06.11.2015✖  
Pocierałam swoje ręce wchodząc do herbaciarni. Nadchodziła zima i powoli robiło się zimno, co nie sprzyjało mi, kiedy śpiesząc się na wykłady założyłam cienką kurtkę, którą powinnam już dawno wrzucić na dół mojej szafy. Poprawiłam plecak, rozglądając się. Zauważyłam siedzącego w kącie lokalu chłopaka o fioletowych włosach. Spojrzał na mnie, a moje serce zabiło szybciej. Niewidocznie uszczypnęłam się w dłoń, by się uspokoić. To głupie, że tak reagowałam na jego spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego po przyjacielsku - w końcu mam chłopaka. A on rzucił mi anielski uśmiech, na który widok moje nogi zrobiły się jak z waty. Spuściłam wzrok zanim moje policzki przybrały czerwoną barwę i podeszłam szorując butami do blatu. Usłyszałam śmiech mojego przyjaciela, kiedy do niego dotarłam. Miałam ochotę obrzucić go morderczym spojrzeniem, ale moja twarz nadal mnie piekła, więc nie podniosłam głowy.  
\- Czarna herbata - szepnęłam, nie ufając swojemu głosowi, a ten przestał się śmiać. - a do tego ciasto francuskie z marmoladą.  
\- W porządku - parsknął. - Zaraz Ci je przyniosę - cmoknął.  
Kiwnęłam głową, odwróciłam się i skierowałam się do mojego ulubionego miejsca. Siadając na wygodnej pufie, przyłożyłam zimne dłonie do policzków i potarłam je. Uniosłam głowę, kiedy przestałam czuć pieczenie. Rozejrzałam się, napotykając bezczelne spojrzenie chłopaka. Zmrużyłam oczy wytykając do niego język, a on na to pokręcił smutno głową i wrócił do swojego notatnika, który leżał na jego kolanach. Zauważyłam jeszcze jak włożył do ucha jedną słuchawkę i prawdopodobnie puścił jakąś piosenkę, bo po chwili kiwał głową mrucząc coś pod nosem. Po kilku minutach wpatrywania się w niego odwróciłam wzrok czując wibrację telefonu. Spojrzałam na niego widząc wiadomość od mojego chłopaka. Zmarszczyłam brwi odpowiadając na jego dziwny sms. Od ostatniego czasu mnie unikał poza szkołą tłumacząc się uczeniem. Gdybym go dobrze nie znała to uznałabym, że właśnie dobiera się do jakiejś naiwnej dziewczyny z liceum.  
Uśmiechnęłam się radośnie do przyjaciela, który stawia przede mną moje zamówienie, a on posyła mi zdziwione spojrzenie. Klepnęłam miejsce obok siebie szczerząc się coraz bardziej. Ephriam za to powoli i niezdecydowanie tam usiadł.  
\- O co chodzi? - pyta.  
\- Pomóż mi... I nie przerywaj mi! - mruknęłam. - Mój chłopak, Jake, coraz dziwniej się zachowuje, a mi się wydaje, że znam taką gwiazdę jak Michael - wskazuję na chłopaka siedzącego w kącie. - Serio, myślę, że go znałam, ale nie wiem skąd! A do tego tak dziwnie przez niego reaguję...  
\- Umm... - zaczął mój przyjaciel wykręcając się od mojego wzroku, kiedy nagle coś zauważył i westchnął z ulgą - Przepraszam Ana, ale muszę iść. Ktoś mnie woła, pogadamy później.  
Wstał, a ja mruknęłam cichą zgodę pod nosem na co on pocałował mnie w policzek. Wywróciłam oczami i odepchnęłam go od siebie. Uśmiechnął się głupkowato, a następnie odszedł w stronę Michaela. Zacisnęłam dłonie. Chciałam z nim porozmawiać, ale on był sławną osobą, a ja to ja. Uznałam, że nie mam do tego prawa...  
Chłopacy chwilę pogadali, po czym zielonooki wcisnął do ręki Ephriama jakąś karteczkę, a ten chwycił ją, wepchnął do kieszeni i wrócił do kasy. Chwilę jeszcze go obserwowałam, bo zachował się co najmniej dziwnie, ale potem przypomniałam sobie o moim posiłku. Jadłam, aż do momentu jak nie usłyszałam dźwięku dzwoneczka, a sylwetka chłopaka o fioletowych włosach ostatni raz w tym dniu mignęła mi przed oczami.  
Wtedy tylko westchnęłam i wróciłam do jedzenia.


	9. herbata 8 || #dumplings

✖07.11.2015✖  
Naciągnęłam czapkę na włosy i weszłam do herbaciarni. Od razu poczułam zapach zaparzanej herbaty, którym się zaciągnęłam. Po chwili szeroko się uśmiechnęłam i pewnym krokiem podeszłam do blatu, przy okazji rzucając plecak na moje ulubione miejsce, którym była czekoladowa pufa. Przytuliłam Ephriama, kiedy tylko pojawił się on naprzeciwko mnie.  
\- Cześć - rzuciłam, oglądając menu.  
\- Dobry dzień, co? - spytał.  
\- W miarę. Jake zaprosił mnie do kina - pochwaliłam się wyszczerzając.  
Ephriam skrzywił się na imię mojego chłopaka, ale po chwili wzruszył ramionami i kiwnął głową, a uśmiech wrócił mu na twarz. Poprawił włosy i spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco. Chwilę stukałam paznokciami o blat oglądając spis jedzenia, a po namyśleniu się zerknęłam na mojego przyjaciela.  
\- Jestem trochę głodna po zajęciach - jęknęłam. - A w domu nie ma jedzenia, więc... Poproszę czarną herbatę i pierogi ruskie.  
\- Już się robi - brunet puścił mi oczko, a ja wywróciłam oczami.  
Odwróciłam się i usiadłam na pufie, wyciągając z plecaka szkicownik i zatemperowany ołówek. Trochę poprawiłam się na krześle, by po chwili położyć kartkę na stoliku. Pochyliłam się nad nią i zaczęłam szkicować. Nie wiedziałam do końca co narysuję, więc zaczęłam od kilku machnięć. Po kilku minutach miałam zarys portretu na kartce i pomysł w głowie. Wtedy poczułam ciepły oddech nad uchem, tak jakby ktoś mi się przyglądał z bliska. Podniosłam wzrok i zauważyłam te niebieskozielone tęczówki. Westchnęłam cicho. Michael Clifford siedział kilka metrów ode mnie z pewnym siebie uśmiechem, pochylając się w moją stronę. Miał na sobie opinającą się brązową koszulę i obcisłe, czarne spodnie, przez co szybko wciągnęłam powietrze rumieniąc się. Na jednym nadgarstku wisiały różne bransoletki. W rękach trzymał notatnik w którym były zapisane nuty do tekstu prawdopodobnie nieskończonej piosenki. Przygryzłam wargę, czując jak wpatruje się w moje oczy. Chwilę tak się patrzyliśmy na siebie, dopóki nie chrząknęłam i nie spuściłam wzroku na kartkę. W napływie weny narysowałam realistycznie twarz Michaela z jego błyszczącymi tęczówkami, zmarszczkami w kąciku oka oraz szerokim uśmiechu. Wyrwałam delikatnie rysunek z szkicownika i nie patrząc się na chłopaka o fioletowych włosach, podałam mu ją. Poczułam lekkie szarpnięcie, usłyszałam ciche westchnięcie i szuranie krzesłem. Po chwili, odczułam usta chłopaka blisko moich na co się mocno zarumieniłam. Clifford jeszcze mnie przytulił, a potem bez słowa oddalił się do miejsca, gdzie wcześniej siedział. Zaraz po nim pojawił się mój przyjaciel niosąc moje zamówienie, które szybko wydarłam mu z rąk. Zaburczało mi w brzuchu, kiedy poczułam zapach pierogów.  
\- Jak u Amelii? - spytałam, a on usiadł naprzeciwko mnie.  
\- Aktualnie jest chora, więc nie mogę ponoć jej odwiedzać - jęknął, kiedy zabrałam się do posiłku. - Co u Jake'a?  
\- Uhmm.. - mruknęłam z pełnymi ustami, więc szybko połknęłam jedzenie. - Biedna Ame. Jake... Umm, w porządku, dlaczego pytasz?  
\- Wiesz, że nie przepadam za nim - westchnął, kiedy zauważył jak wywracam oczami. - Dalej jest taki jak tydzień temu?  
\- Nie - zaprzeczyłam szybko. - Jest... Lepszy. Myślę, że przechodziliśmy po prostu ciche dni.  
\- Kochasz go w ogóle? - spytał.  
Spojrzałam zaskoczona na Ephriama, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Chłopak widząc moje zdziwienie, pokręcił głową i cmoknął mnie w czoło. Nim zdołałam mu odpowiedzieć, on wstał i odszedł do kasy.  
Miał rację. Nie byłam pewna czy dalej kocham mojego chłopaka czy jesteśmy ze sobą przez przyzwyczajenie. Nie wiedziałam nawet czy faktycznie coś do niego czułam. Moją głowę zaprzątała jedynie nauka i pewien dzieciak z dzieciństwa, który zamieszał małej mi dawno temu. A ja go nie pamiętałam.  
Westchnęłam cicho, a po chwili podniosłam głowę czując na sobie czyjś wzrok. Zauważyłam zielone tęczówki wpatrujące się we mnie. Lekko się zarumieniłam, gdy zauważyłam jak pokazuje mi kartkę z napisem "dziękuję, piękny rysunek x". Machnęłam ręką i spuściłam wzrok.  
To było kochane...


	10. herbata 9 || #croissant

✖08.11.2015✖  
Weszłam do herbaciarni, tupiąc nogami dość głośno. Skrzywiłam się, kiedy poczułam ciepło na moich przemarzniętych policzkach. Rozejrzałam się, uśmiechnęłam się krzywo do Ephriama stojącego przy kasie. Spoglądał na mnie spod zmarszczonych brwi i nie musiał raczej się domyślać co mi jest, bo wiedział, że mam zły humor. Naprawdę zepsuty.  
Przewróciłam oczami, kiedy pojawił się przy mnie przyciągając moje ciało do siebie. Odepchnęłam go szybko, ale po chwili złagodniałam i próbowałam się do niego uśmiechnąć, ale na mojej twarzy pojawił się jedynie grymas.  
\- Co się stało? - spytał zmartwiony.  
\- Jake - warknęłam. - To całe wyjście do kina to jakaś głupota - Ephriam chciał coś dodać, ale uciszyłam go ręką - Nie dość, że zabrał mnie na horror, a wie jakie ma koszmary po nich to jeszcze przez cały czas zajmował się komórką! Ja rozumiem, że dawno nie byliśmy na randce, bo po co, ale żeby tak ignorować? - westchnęłam, nabierając powietrze, by wypuścić z siebie następne słowa - Ale tak szczerze, co ja w nim widziałam? - mruknęłam, prowadząc mojego przyjaciela do mojego stolika, a następnie postawiłam na nim plecak, a na niego położyłam kurtkę, szalik i czapkę - Jest taki... Ugh, sama nie wiem! Cały czas mnie olewa! - wydymałam policzki, dając dojść Cook'owi do słowa.  
\- Aż tak źle? - zaśmiał się.  
\- Okropnie! - mruknęłam - Nie wiem co mam z nim zrobić... Przywiązałam się do niego. Wiesz, to będzie dziwne.  
Ephriam pokiwał głową. Skrzywiłam się i już nic więcej nie powiedziałam, tylko usiadłam na sofie. Mój przyjaciel ulotnił się po chwili, zresztą nie dziwiłam mu się. Zawsze kiedy byłam poddenerwowana, nie dało się ze mną wesoło rozmawiać. Zazwyczaj psułam mojemu rozmówcy humor, więc dawno temu wybłagałam by Ephr nie próbował mnie w tym czasie pocieszyć...  
Westchnęłam głośno opierając się czołem o stolik i zakryłam się rękoma. Próbowałam się uspokoić, biorąc głębokie oddechy, ale nie wychodziło mi to dobrze. Na każdy odgłos wzdrygałam się i ponownie opanowywało mnie zdenerwowanie. Jake zachował się całkiem nie w porządku wobec mnie.  
Zerwałam się, kiedy usłyszałam cichy dzwonek, oznajmujący przyjście klienta do herbaciarni. Skierowałam wzrok na drzwi, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze. Obok nich stał Michael Clifford w blond włosach zamiast fioletowych, ktòre miał dzień wcześniej. Z dalekiej odległości widziałam jak jego oczy się błyszczały, a koszulka z rysunkiem pizzy opina się na jego tułowiu. Uśmiechnął się radośnie do mnie, a wtedy przez mój umysł przeszła moja pierwsza miłość, której kompletnie nie pamiętam. Poczułam jak moje serce zabiło szybciej, a policzki oblały się czerwienią. Szybko odwróciłam wzrok przenosząc go na ekran komórki.  
Z stukania o ekran telefonu wytrącił mnie cichy odgłos, którego dokładnie nie umiem opisać. Podniosłam powoli głowę i zauważyłam przyjazny wzrok Ephriama.  
\- Na koszt firmy - powiedział, kiedy wywróciłam teatralnie oczami i postawił przede mną talerzyk z croissantem oraz kubek letniej, czarnej herbaty. - I bez ale. Wiem, że chcesz.  
Westchnęłam, kiwając głową, a on jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął i pocałował mnie w policzek. Cicho prychnęłam po tym jak oddalił się w stronę kasy. Pokręciłam głową, uśmiechając się radośnie.  
Zjadłam croissanta czując na sobie czyjś wzrok, ale nie przejęłam się tym. Na moją bladą twarz wypływały małe rumieńce, a usta same rozciągały się w uśmiechu. Cieszyłam się z takiego przyjaciela jak Ephriam, który mimo wszystko podszedł do mnie i jakimś sposobem dzięki niemu oraz Michaelowi poprawił mi się humor.  
Po prostu czułam szczęście.


	11. herbata 10 || #greentea

✖09.11.2015✖  
Weszłam do herbaciarni chuchając na swoje przemarznięte dłonie. Dzisiejszy dzień był chłodny, a do tego lekko kropiło przez całą moją drogę z uczelni. Przez to, moje włosy były lekko wilgotne, a makijaż delikatnie się rozmazał, jednak mi to nie przeszkadzało. Rzuciłam swój plecak obok mojego stałego miejsca, a następnie skierowałam się do blatu z kasą, przy którym nie było żadnego pracownika. Przystanęłam przy nim i rozejrzałam się. Zauważyłam blondyna, który siedział w kącie i pochylał się nad notatnikiem. Marszczył on brwi krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Prawdopodobnie był nieco zdenerwowany. Chciałam do niego podejść i sprawić, by się uśmiechnął, ale moje nogi odmówiły pomocy, a ja po prostu stałam i z otwartymi ustami patrzyłam się na niego. On po prostu miał na sobie czarne, obcisłe spodnie i czarno-czerwoną koszulę, a na włosach fullcap.  
\- Ana? - z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos przyjaciela - Ana! - spojrzałam w niego stronę trochę zdziwiona - Wreszcie. Od kilku minut patrzysz się na niego - mruknął.  
\- Na prawdę? - jęknęłam, zerkając na Michaela, który dalej poświęcał swoją uwagę notatnikowi.  
\- Tak - mruknął Ephr. - Nie gap się tak na niego!  
\- Okej - przewróciłam oczami. - Gorącą zieloną herbatę i pancake z miodem.   
Ephriam uśmiechnął się i pokiwał szybko głową, a ja po daniu mu pieniędzy oddaliłam się w stronę zajętego przeze mnie. Usiadłam tak by było mi wygodnie, a potem położyłam się na stoliku przymykając oczy. Byłam strasznie zmęczona, bo spałam dzisiaj jedynie półtorej godziny. Większość nocy uczyłam się do testu, który był na dzisiejszych zajęciach.  
Rozbudziłam się czując jak miękkie palce wciskają w moją dłoń szorstki kawałek papieru. Szybko podniosłam głowę, co spowodowało lekkie zawroty głowy, ale po chwili było już w porządku. Zobaczyłam przede mną blondyna, który spuścił wzrok i przyglądał się swoim dłoniom. Westchnęłam cicho, a on drgnął. Spojrzałam na papierek, na którym starannym pismem napisano "herbata jedenasta". Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Nie wierzyłam, że on pamięta to jak jedenaście dni temu go spotkałam. Otworzyłam liścik i przeczytałam jego treść co najmniej trzy razy. Brzmiała ona "Kojarzysz mnie chociaż?". Nie wiedziałam jednak co odpisać, więc jedynie znowu przymknęłam oczy i odetchnęłam głęboko. Po krótkim rozmyślaniu, wyjęłam z plecaka jakiś mazak i drukowanymi literami odpisałam mu zgodnie z prawdą. Złożyłam papierek na pół i podałam go blondynowi. Ten zerknął na mnie, wyjął delikatnie liścik z mojej dłoni i otworzył go. Zauważyłam jak jego twarz robi się lekko czerwona, a usta rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu. To był jeden z tych momentów, które mogłyby trwać wiecznie. Jak zauroczona, wpatrywałam się w minę chłopaka naprzeciwko. On zaś zauważając mój wzrok, uśmiechnął się szerzej szepcząc coś pod nosem. Po chwili pocałował kącik moich ust, przez co zareagowałam uśmiechem. Lekko zawstydzony, zostawił papierek na stoliku i odszedł w stronę swojego stolika, odwracając się w moją stronę co chwilę. Jęknęłam, gdy usiadł na swoim miejscu i posłał mi szeroki uśmiech. Jego oczy lśniły, wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Poczułam przyjemne ciepło na policzkach. Opuściłam głowę tak szybko jak mogłam.  
\- Twoje zamówienie - szepnął Ephr do mojego ucha i postawił jedzenie przede mną. - Smacznego, Ana.  
Kiwnęłam głową. Po chwili mój przyjaciel odszedł, a ja zaczęłam jeść pogrążając się w myślach.   
TAK.


	12. herbata 11 || #cakepancake

✖10.11.2015✖  
Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko czując zapach parzonej herbaty. Rozejrzałam się po lokalu. Stoliki były przyozdobione ozdobnymi świeczkami i serwetkami. Zauważyłam Michaela opierającego się o kant blatu z kasą. Miał na sobie luźną biało-czarną bluzkę i ciemne dżinsy. Jego rzeczy leżały na przeciwko pufy na którą położyłam swój plecak. Podeszłam do niego, a on na mnie zerknął i uśmiechnął się. Lekko zarumieniłam się, ale na szczęście Ephriam, który przybliżył się, nie zauważył tego.  
\- Co dla mojej uroczej przyjaciółki? - spytał się od razu, a ja zerknęłam na niego.  
\- Poproszę gorącą, czarną herbatę - uśmiechnęłam się - i tort pancake z syropem klonowym! - rozmarzyłam się na tyle, by słyszeć głośny śmiech Michaela.  
Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona, ale nim zdążyłam cokolwiek wydusić z siebie, on odszedł z tym samym daniem, co ja przed chwilą zamówiłam. Chwilę tam stałam z otwartymi ustami, wpatrując się w Michaela, który usiadł na wcześniej zajętym miejscu i uśmiechał się do mnie szeroko. Otrząsnęłam się dopiero, kiedy Ephriam zaczął machać mi dłonią przed twarzą, śmiejąc się głośno. Zerknęłam na niego z wyrzutem i prychnęłam, ale nie odezwałam się. W momencie, gdy usłyszałam kliknięcie odszedł uśmiechając się pod nosem, by po chwili wrócić i podać mi moje zamówienie. Chwyciłam je i szybkim krokiem skierowałam się na moje miejsce. Położyłam moje jedzenie na przeciwko niego. Uśmiechnął się uroczo na co moja twarz przybrała różowy kolor. Spuściłam głowę, skupiając się na jedzeniu. Co chwilę jednak zerkałam na niego, ale od razu odwracałam wzrok, kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotykały. Panowała między nami niezręczna atmosfera aż do momentu jak już zdrowa Amelia wpadła do herbaciarni i usiadła obok mnie zajmując mnie rozmową. Ciągle czułam na sobie jego wzrok, ale zajęta blondynką nie zwracałam na to większej uwagi. W tamtym momencie byłam jej nawet wdzięczna za to, że się tam pojawiła.  
Michael wyszedł chwilę przed tym jak skończyłam swoje zamówienie. Drżącymi rękami wcisnął jakiś papierek Ephriamowi, rzucił mi dziwne spojrzenie i wybiegł z lokalu zarzucając swoją torbę na ramie. Jak to znajome u mnie - zapomniałam zapytać się mojego przyjaciela o wcześniejszą sytuację. Od razu po tym jak uporządkowałam się po jedzeniu, Amelia cmoknęła go w policzek i pociągnęła mnie ku wyjściu nic nie tłumacząc.  
\- Gdzie idziemy? - spytałam ją, kiedy truchtałyśmy wzdłuż ulicy Mayfairu.  
\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy - jęknęła zerkając na mnie i całkowicie ignorując moje pytanie. - Zanim spytasz dlaczego to... Umm. Za kilka dni mamy... Takie jakby święto z Phriamem.  
\- Jakie święto? - spytałam zaciekawiona.  
\- Można powiedzieć, że pojutrze minie kilka... - blondynka zamyśliła się, więc musiałam ją szturchnąć, by mi odpowiedziała - Trochę czasu odkąd przez Phriama odnowiliśmy kontakt.  
\- Odnowiliście kontakt? - zdziwiłam się. - Ephr nigdy mi o Tobie nie mówił...  
\- Yhmm... - speszyła się blondynka. - To co? Pomożesz mi wybrać jakiś prezent? - spytała umiejętnie zmieniając temat. - Błagam! Znam go jakiś czas, ale ty z pewnością wiesz lepiej jaki by był jego wymarzony prezent...  
\- Okej - rzuciłam przerywając dziewczynie. - Myślę, że perfekcyjnym prezentem będzie sama twoja pamięć o ważnej dla was daty.  
Ona tylko uśmiechnęła się i mruknęła pod nosem coś w stylu: "Chyba masz rację".


	13. herbata 12 || #teapeach

✖11.11.2015✖  
Idąc do herbaciarni miałam złe przeczucia. Ściskałam mocno ramiączko plecaka w którym na wszelki wypadek miałam zapasowy strój. Nie wiedziałam czy mi się na coś przyda, ale mimo to postanowiłam go zapakować do środka. Rozpięłam kurtkę i powoli rozglądając się weszłam do środka. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy nie zauważyłam niczego złego i pewnym krokiem podążyłam do kasy, przy której stał mój przyjaciel i Michael wyglądający na zniecierpliwionego. Stukał jednym palcem o zewnętrzną stronę dłoni i marszczył zabawnie nos. Przestraszyłam się, kiedy blondyn wręcz wyrwał kubek z gorącą herbatą od Ephriama, odwrócił się i ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunku drzwi. Niestety byłam na jego drodze i nie zdążyłam się przesunąć. Skrzywiłam się, kiedy poczułam wrzątek na mojej koszulce. Zerknęłam i zauważyłam jak powstaje brązowa plama na moich piersiach.  
\- Sta...! - podniósł głos Michael, odłożył kubek z nieszczęsną herbatą, wyjął chusteczki z pudełka i zaczął przykładać je do mojego tułowia drżącymi rękoma - O... Ja... Prze... - próbował coś powiedzieć, ale jakoś nie dał rady.  
Machnęłam ręką, odtrącając jego dłonie. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego pocieszająco, a on podrapał się po szyi. W jednym momencie zerwał się, wyjął notatnik i wyrwał kartkę. Chwytając długopis, zaczął szybko pisać. Kiedy skończył, wepchnął mi złożony papierek do dłoni. Zmarszczyłam brwi, kiedy cmoknął mnie w nos i przytulił. Wziął kubek do dłoni i szybkim krokiem wybiegł z lokalu. Zerknęłam zdziwiona na mojego przyjaciela, a potem skierowałam wzrok na karteczkę. Na niej napisane były niedbale dwa słowa - "herbata trzynasta". Otworzyłam ją szybko, próbując się rozczytać z pochylonego i niewyraźnego pisma blondyna.  
Przepraszam za herbatę.  
Jutro Ci oddam, księżniczko.  
Mikey x  
Zmarszczyłam brwi na zdrobnienie, a w brzuchu poczułam jakieś przyjemne ciepło. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, poprawiłam uścisk na ramiączku plecaka i pomachałam do Ephriama, kierując się do łazienki dla gości, kiedy mimowolnie przypomniałam sobie o brązowej plamie na mojej koszulce. Schowałam karteczkę w tylnej kieszeni rurek i przebrałam górę na biały podkoszulek, a na to narzuciłam ciemny, wełniany sweter.  
Wyszłam trochę zamyślona z łazienki przez to co napisał Michael. Nie zwróciłam uwagi jak jakiś chłopak wpadł na mnie z ciastem i nakruszył na moją dopiero co przebraną bluzkę. Chwilę przepraszał, a ja szybko kiwnęłam głową i uśmiechnęłam się do niego życzliwie. Ominęłam go i podeszłam do Ephriama. Chłopak zaśmiał się na mój widok i podał mi serwetkę. Pospiesznie wytarłam koszulkę, nie poświęcając jej w ogóle uwagi.  
\- No to... - zaczął mój przyjaciel, a ja drgnęłam i podałam mu karteczkę od Michaela. - Och.  
\- Czy Mikey to ktoś mi bliski? - spytałam cicho.  
\- Można tak powiedzieć - odpowiedział szybko. - Ale musisz o tym porozmawiać z nim... Nie chcę czegoś przed Tobą ukrywać, ale...  
\- Musisz? - skrzywiłam się. - Nie ważne. Nie uda mi się z nim porozmawiać, nie umiem wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa!  
\- Przepraszam... - mruknął spuszczając głowę.  
\- Nie ważne - powiedziałam ponownie. - Chłodną herbatę brzoskwiniową.


	14. herbata 13 || #cookies

✖12.11.2015✖  
Zadrżałam, kiedy poczułam przyjemny zapach upieczonych ciasteczek zmieszany z zaparzoną herbatą. Opatuliłam się szczelniej kurtką i weszłam do herbaciarni, chuchając w zamarznięte dłonie. Dzisiejszy dzień był jednym z zimniejszych, przez drogę do herbaciarni cały czas wiało i musiałam poprawiać włosy, które zasłaniały mi widok. Na szczęście zajęcia, które odbywały się w tym dniu, nie były męczące. Otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia i nie rozglądając się wokół siebie, podeszłam do kasy, gdzie stał już mój przyjaciel z zagadkowym dla mnie uśmiechem. Podparłam się rękoma o blat i spojrzałam na niego z pytającym spojrzeniem. Ten roześmiał się i kiwnął w stronę stolika, którego odruchowo zajęłam, rzucając torbę na moją pufę.  
\- Co z... - zaczęłam, odwracając się. - Ktoś zajął mój stolik?  
\- Nie - zaśmiał się radośnie. - No, może dla Ciebie. Twoja herbata i ciasteczka na Ciebie czekają.  
\- Co? - zdziwiłam się.  
Jeszcze raz zerknęłam na stolik, gdzie leżał kubek z jeszcze ciepłą herbatą i ciastka, przez które za pewnie cały lokal pachniał nimi. Jeszcze raz zerknęłam na niego z pytającym spojrzeniem, a on tylko pokręcił głową i cmoknął mnie w policzek. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i odwróciłam się w stronę pufy, gdzie tuż obok siedział Michael z bukietem lilii. Nie zauważyłam jak tam się przysiadł przez rozmowę z moim przyjacielem. Usiadłam naprzeciwko niego i spojrzałam na niego wyczekująco. Kiedy spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się niewinnie, poczułam jak moje policzki oblewa mocny rumieniec. Podrapał się po karku, wyraźnie zmieszany. Co chwilę otwierał i zamykał usta, próbując coś powiedzieć. Uśmiechnęłam się pocieszająco, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego i ściskając ją.  
\- Nic... - mruknęłam cicho, czerwieniejąc jeszcze bardziej. - Nic się nie stało...  
Kiwnął głową, a po chwili ją spuścił i podsunął mi kwiaty pod nos. Wyjęłam je delikatnie z jego drżących dłoni i uśmiechnęłam się, chociaż tego nie zauważył. Pochyliłam się i pocałowałam go w policzek. Poczułam jak delikatnie zadrżał, a jego twarz przyozdobił bezczelny uśmiech. Spojrzał na mnie, a ja odsunęłam się.  
\- Smacznego - powiedział cicho i wstał od stolika.  
Nie miałam odwagi prosić go o zostanie, więc spuściłam wzrok i zerknęłam na talerz. Trochę się zamyśliłam do momentu jak usłyszałam chrząknięcie. Wydobyło się ono z ust mojego przyjaciela, który patrzał na mnie wyczekującym wzrokiem. Spojrzałam na niego, chociaż cały czas czułam przyjemne pieczenie na policzkach.  
\- I jak? - spytał, siadając obok mnie. - Opowiadaj!  
\- Nic specjalnego - wymamrotałam.  
\- Tego mi nie wmówisz, skarbie - zacmokał. - Nie patrz się tak!  
Potrząsnęłam głową. Nie zauważyłam nawet, że wpatrywałam się w Michaela odkąd usiadł w kącie, pochylając się nad swoim notatnikiem. Zerknęłam na niego jeszcze, kiedy delikatnie wyrwał kartkę z niego, złożył ją i wstał. Podszedł do lady i położył go za nią. Powoli przeszedł blisko nas, niby niechcący potrącając Ephriama. Zauważyłam jak spojrzał na niego znacząco, jednak mój przyjaciel nie zwrócił na to zbytnio uwagi. Za to wpatrywał się we mnie z zaciśniętymi ustami i zmrużonymi oczami.  
\- Co jest? - spytałam.  
\- Nic - odpowiedział.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami, spuszczając wzrok na ciastka. Niezręczną ciszę pomiędzy nami zakłócało moje stukanie wolnymi palcami o stolik. Przygryzłam wargę, a drugą dłonią chwyciłam kubek i dużymi łykami wypiłam chłodną już herbatę. Ephriam spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, a ja skrzywiłam się i odkaszlnęłam.  
\- Coś cię gryzie - stwierdził.  
\- Jake coś ukrywa - rzuciłam. - Oddala się ode mnie, boję się, że mnie zdradza... - w kąciku moich oczu pojawiły się niechciane łzy, więc starłam je szybko dłonią. - Czy... Możesz mnie zawieźć do niego?  
\- Ana... - westchnął. - W niedzielę odbieram samochód od mechanika.  
\- Zawieź mnie wtedy.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz...


	15. herbata 14 || #honey

✖13.11.2015✖  
Spotkałam Amelię pod moją uczelnią i razem udałyśmy się do herbaciarni rozmawiając. Od razu zauważyłam jej dobry humor, ale nie zdążyłam się jej zapytać. Dopiero kiedy przystanęłyśmy na chwilę przed miejscem pracy mojego przyjaciela, miałam szansę dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Spojrzałam na nią wyczekująco, a ona lekko się zarumieniła i uśmiechnęła się podobnie do Michaela, przez co wciągnęłam szybko powietrze.  
\- Więc? - spytałam po chwili ciszy wpatrując się w bezczelny uśmiech Michaela na jej twarzy. - Co się dzieje, że jesteś tak podekscytowana?  
\- To dzisiaj! - na początku nie wiedziałam o co jej chodzi, ale po chwili przypomniałam sobie sytuację sprzed kilku dni.  
\- I co w związku z tym? - spytałam zaciekawiona.  
\- Umm... Świętujemy rocznicę u niego... - odparła zawstydzona.  
\- Och.  
Tyle udało mi się powiedzieć. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że mój przyjaciel ma osobne mieszkanie w którym raczej nie spędza czasu. Zazwyczaj spał w herbaciarni przez jego późne zmiany. Właściwie to nie musiał tego robić, bo miał wystarczająco pieniędzy od rodziców, by przeżyć całe życie, ale on uparł się ze względu na marzenie o założeniu własnej restauracji. W związku z tym chodził na studia zaoczne szkoląc się na szefa kuchni.  
Po chwili ciszy, uśmiechnęłam się do speszonej blondynki życząc powodzenia i postanowiłyśmy wejść do środka. Od razu zauważyłam Michaela siedzącego w kącie z jakimś chłopakiem. Kiwnęłam głową do zielonookiego uśmiechając się szeroko i usiadłam na pufie. W osobie, która towarzyszyła Michaelowi rozpoznałam Ashtona Irwina. Obaj rozmawiali dosyć głośno, ale nie skupiałam się na słowach. Przygryzłam wargę, kiedy Mikey - to zdrobnienie kojarzyło mi się z przyszłością - pomachał do mnie, ignorując na chwilę swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Ana - głos Amelii wyrwał mnie z przyglądania się farbowanemu, chociaż aktualny kolor jego włosów był podobny do naturalnego, blondynowi. - Przestań się na niego gapić - zarumieniłam się, co od razu zauważył Mikey wyszczerzając się do mnie. - Znowu to robisz - mruknęła.  
\- Ale co? - spojrzałam na nią zdziwiona, a ona wywróciła oczami. - Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.  
\- Nie ważne - odparła. - Idę coś zamówić. Chcesz coś?  
\- Oczywiście, stały klient zoobowiązuje - zaśmiałam się zerkając na Amelię. - Herbatę z miodem. Nic więcej.  
\- Rozumiem - kiwnęła głową.  
Odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem skierowała się do mojego przyjaciela. Zauważyłam ich lekko niezręczną rozmowę nim wróciłam wzrokiem do Clifforda. Wyglądał dziś dobrze, przez co nie mogłam się skupić na niczym innym. Zapomniałam nawet o planach na ten weekend. Nie zauważyłam jak Mikey zaczął mi się przyglądać, a Irwin odwrócił się i uśmiechnął się do mnie. Otrząsnęłam się dopiero, kiedy wstał od zielonookiego i przysiadł się do mnie.  
\- Więc - zaczął a ja spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. Celebryci raczej nie nawiązują rozmowy z fanami, czyż nie? - Jesteś Anastacia, tak? - kiwnęłam onieśmielona głową na potwierdzenie. - Michael trochę o tobie mówi.  
\- Na prawdę? - zdziwiłam się mocno.  
\- Tak - odpowiedział szybko Ashton. - Ale to... Nie moja sprawa raczej - uznał. - Jestem Ashton - przerwał mi kiedy chciałam o coś zapytać, a on posłał mi rozbawione spojrzenie.  
\- Miło mi... - mruknęłam speszona.  
Poczułam jak ktoś się w nas wpatruje. Rozejrzałam się i napotkałam spojrzenie zielonych oczu Mikey'a. Jego wzrok złagodniał od razu, kiedy uśmiechnęłam się do niego niewinnie.  
\- Porozmawiaj z nim kiedyś - rzucił Ashton, kiedy spuściłam wzrok na swoje palce. - Miło było cię poznać, Anastacia, ale muszę do niego wracać, bo zaraz dokona mordu.  
Zaśmiałam się cicho. Mruknęłam coś pod nosem, ale nie zrozumiał tego. Przytulił mnie szybkim ruchem, a potem wrócił do Mikey'a i wyszczerzył się do niego. Westchnęłam i skierowałam wzrok na Amelię. Nadal stała przy kasie, uśmiechając się delikatnie z czerwonymi policzkami. Zauważyłam jak ze zdenerwowania bawiła się włosami. Kiedy miałam już wstawać, Ephriam podał jej zamówienie, a ona je wzięła, cmoknęła go w policzek i szybkim krokiem skierowała się do mnie.  
\- Nie denerwuj się tak - uśmiechnęłam się do niej pocieszająco.  
\- Uhm... - mruknęła zawstydzona. - Pierwszy raz będziemy u niego w mieszkaniu... Nie jesteśmy długo, bo dużo podróżowałam, a on nie rozumiał uczuć do mnie...  
\- Rozumiem - chwyciłam jej dłoń i ją ścisnęłam. - Będzie idealnie, więc nie martw się.  
\- Dziękuję...


	16. herbata 15 || #muffins

✖14.11.2015✖  
Rozejrzałam się uważnie po wejściu do herbaciarni. Od razu zauważyłam zajętych rozmową blondynów. Przyjrzałam się Michaelowi. Podpierał się na rękach, popijając herbatę i co chwilę przeczesywał swoje blond włosy. Ubrał się w za dużą na niego bluzę i obcisłe spodnie. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale od razu ożywił się, gdy spostrzegł mnie w drzwiach lokalu. Podniósł głowę, wpatrując się we mnie i uśmiechając się. Całkowicie ignorował Ashtona, który po chwili zaczął walić go pięścią w ramię. Zaśmiałam się i pokiwałam mu głową na powitanie. Uśmiechnął się radośnie, zamachał do mnie, a po chwili już spokojnie skupił się na swoim przyjacielu. Szybkim ruchem odłożyłam plecak i kurtkę na już wcześniej zajętą przeze mnie pufę i skierowałam się do stojącego przy kasie Ephriama.  
\- Jak humor? - spytał uśmiechając się pocieszająco.  
\- Lepszy od przedwczoraj - zaśmiałam się. - Uch - spochmurniałam - To już jutro.  
\- Nie bój się - potarł moje ramię, co wywołało przyjemne ciepło. - Twoje przewidywania na pewno odbiegają znacznie od rzeczywistości, Ana.  
\- Nie jestem pewna - burknęłam. - Gorącą herbatę na pocieszenie i babeczki. Błagam!  
\- W porządku - cmoknął mnie w policzek. - Leć na swoją pufę!  
Zaśmiałam się radośnie, przekręciłam szybko i prawie że podbiegłam do zajętego przeze mnie miejsca. Już na spokojnie usiadłam i rozejrzałam się. Zauważyłam brak Michaela przy popijającym gorący napój Ashtonie. Irwin, kiedy skupiłam swój wzrok na nim, pomachał do mnie i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. Po chwili wstał i podszedł do mnie witając się przytuleniem.  
\- Mikey już poszedł? - zasłoniłam usta dłonią, kiedy zrozumiałam, że wypowiedziałam to pytanie na głos.  
\- Nie - zaśmiał się. - Za to myślę, że czeka na kogoś. Wyjdź na zewnątrz.  
\- Och - mruknęłam. - W porządku?  
Wstałam, powoli narzuciłam na siebie kurtkę i uśmiechnęłam się do Ashtona. Trochę się denerwowałam, ale blondyn odwzajemnił mój uśmiech, by mnie pocieszyć. Potarł moje ramię, dzięki czemu trochę odetchnęłam z ulgą. Przed drzwiami herbaciarni, uściskał mnie i wyszeptał ciche słowa zachęty. Poprawiłam ubrania i powoli wyszłam na zewnątrz. W twarz uderzył mnie zimny podmuch powietrza, przez co moje policzki poróżowiały. Rozejrzałam się uważnie po podwórzu. Na samym środku siedział Michael z gitarą w dłoni na krzesłach i wpatrywał się we mnie, przez co zaczerwieniłam się. Szybkim krokiem zeszłam do niego i stanęłam patrząc na niego. Odchrząknął, po czym spuścił głowę i odetchnął. Ponownie podniósł ją i uśmiechnął się do mnie.  
\- Napisałem tą piosenkę myśląc o Tobie... - mruknął. - Nie umiem pisać ballad, więc... Wybacz.  
\- Rozumiem - skinęłam głową. - Um...  
\- Więc... - zaczął mówić, a potem zaśmiał się.  
Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona, a potem tylko pokręciłam głową. Po chwili zauważyłam siedzenie przed Michaelami, wyłożone poduszkami i kocami. Potarłam dłońmi, spoglądając na niego pytająco. Uśmiechnął się, wskazując głową na siedzenie. Powolnymi krokami przybliżyłam się, a po chwili już siedziałam na nim. Pochylił się nad gitarą i po chwili usłyszałam ciche dźwięki strun. Spojrzałam na niego jak zauroczona z otwartymi ustami, co spowodowało obłoki pary wypływające z mojej buzi. Po chwili zaczął śpiewać. Wydobywał piękne dźwięki. Jego głos był niemalże idealny dla mnie, przez co poczułam łzy spływające po moich policzkach.  
Started on a weekend in May  
I was looking for attention needed intervention  
Felt somebody looking at me  
With a powder white complexion feeling the connection  
The way she looked was so ridiculous  
Every single step had me waiting for the next  
Before I knew, it was serious...  
Nagle skończył śpiewać, wytrzeszczył oczy i powstał. Chwycił gitarę, wymamrotał ciche przeprosiny i pobiegł w stronę przeciwną do herbaciarni. Już wstawałam, by skierować się za nim, kiedy poczułam ucisk na ramieniu. Zerknęłam i zobaczyłam Ashtona z zaciśniętymi ustami i przymrużonymi oczami.  
\- Co się stało? - mój głos załamał się. - Czy ja...?  
\- Nic nie zrobiłaś - mruknął zezłoszczony. - Michael... - pokręcił głową, prawdopodobnie nie wiedząc jak go usprawiedliwić. - Wracaj do herbaciarni, a ja... Pogadam z nim. Nie wiem. Błagam, tylko się na niego nie wkurzaj.  
\- Nie potrafię - odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.  
Uśmiechnął się i przytulił mnie mocno, cmokając w czoło. Odwzajemniłam jego uśmiech, a po krótkim pożegnaniu ruszyłam do lokalu, zgodnie z jego prośbą. Weszłam w momencie, kiedy Ephriam rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu z moim zamówieniem, szukając mojej osoby wzrokiem. Szybkim krokiem odebrałam moje jedzenie, uśmiechnęłam się do niego pocieszająco i usiadłam na pufie.  
Po jego odejściu westchnęłam sfrustrowana i opuściłam głowę.  
Dlaczego on uciekł?


	17. herbata 16 || #hottea

✖15.11.2015✖  
Przed wejściem do herbaciarni jeszcze raz zajrzałam do mojego plecaka. Westchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy zobaczyłam miękkiego, niepogniecionego pluszaka przypominającego jednorożca. Chciałam go oddać Michaelowi, chociaż był on moją jedyną pamiątką z miejsca, w którym mieszkałam przed Londynem - czego zupełnie nie pamiętałam. Do metki przyczepiłam małą karteczkę, na której napisałam kilka słów o jego śpiewie i o tym, że się nie gniewam. Przygładziłam kilka wystających włosków z futra i zamknęłam plecak. Weszłam do lokalu z lekko drżącymi rękami i rozejrzałam się uważnie. Nie zauważyłam jednak Michaela, więc ostrożnie odłożyłam moją torbę na stolik i skierowałam się z pieniędzmi do kasy. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, kiedy podniósł głowę znad kasy.  
\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał. - Po wczorajszym?  
\- Nie jestem zła - powiedziałam. - Ash skontaktował się ze mną na twitterze. Trochę wytłumaczył jego zachowanie. Szczerze mówiąc, nie dziwię się mu.   
\- Uch, to dobrze - uśmiechnął się zagadkowo, a po chwili westchnął. - Nie martwisz się popołudniem, prawda?  
\- Co będzie w popołudnie? - zdziwiłam się, a po chwili uświadomiłam sobie i potrząsnęłam głową. - Och, nie. Nie denerwuję się. Pewnie zupełnie się mylę.  
Nagle usłyszałam dźwięk dzwoneczków. Odwróciłam się szybko, by zobaczyć kto wchodzi lub wychodzi. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, gdy zobaczyłam Ashtona ciągnącego za sobą Michaela. Mruknęłam do Ephriama ciche 'zaraz wracam', chwyciłam plecak i podbiegłam do nich, kiedy stali w drzwiach. Pisnęłam uśmiechając się szeroko i zarzuciłam ręce na ramiona farbowanego blondyna. Na początku cały się spiął, jednak po chwili wyszarpał się od dłoni swojego przyjaciela i objął mnie, okręcając wokół siebie z bezczelnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Po chwili z przyśpieszonymi oddechami i błyszczącymi oczami wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie, ja cała czerwona, a on tylko lekko zarumieniony. Uśmiechnęłam się nieśmiało. Staliśmy tak do momentu, jak nie usłyszeliśmy chrząknięcia Ashtona. Odskoczyłam od niego szybko i spuściłam głowę.  
\- Cześć... - mruknęłam.  
Odburknął ciche powitanie. Uniosłam wzrok i zauważyłam jak Irwin przygląda nam się z rozbawieniem. Wyciągnęłam z plecaka pluszaka jednorożca i drżącymi rękoma podałam go zielonookiemu. Poczułam dreszcze, kiedy poczułam jak delikatnie wyjmuje mi go z dłoni. Po chwili cicho podziękował i pocałował mnie w policzek. Zaczerwieniłam się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Ja... - mruknęłam, a po chwili chrząknęłam. - Muszę iść, jestem głodna, a za niedługo jadę z Ephriamem...  
Kiwnął głową na zgodę. Zerknęłam na Ashtona, który uśmiechał się głupkowato. Chwilę tam stałam lekko zakłopotana, aż Irwin zaśmiał się i pociągnął Michaela do stolika w kącie, przy którym zazwyczaj siedział zielonooki. Odwróciłam się i wróciłam do uśmiechniętego Ephriama. Spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco, więc odwróciłam wzrok od niego na kasę.  
\- Co to było? - spytał wyraźnie zaciekawiony.  
\- Nic - jęknęłam. - Gorącą herbatę. I nie mów nic więcej!  
Zaśmiał się tylko, a ja podałam mu pieniądze, a następnie odwróciłam się na pięcie i podeszłam do mojego stolika. Usiadłam na pufie i położyłam się na blacie. Z zdenerwowania stukałam paznokciami o powierzchnię. Kilka minut potem Ephriam podszedł do mnie, położył kubek z herbatą na stole i potarł moje plecy. Przez chwilę szeptał ciche słowa pocieszenia, a potem odszedł. Uniosłam głowę, zauważając zmartwiony wzrok Michaela. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, by pokazać mu, że wszystko dobrze, a następnie powolnymi łykami wypiłam gorący napój.  
Ephriam skończył swoją zmianę pół godziny po tym jak Michael i Ashton pośpiesznie opuścili lokal, najpierw rozmawiając z moim przyjacielem. Czekałam na niego stojąc zdenerwowana zza herbaciarnią i pocierając swoje dłonie, by je ogrzać. Po kilku minutach oczekiwania wyszedł uśmiechnięty. Od razu weszliśmy do samochodu i ruszyliśmy w stronę domu mojego chłopaka. Chciałam mu zrobić miłą niespodziankę i odwiedzić go w jego domu. W plecaku trzymałam jeszcze mały prezent dla niego.  
\- Ana, już jesteśmy - z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos mojego przyjaciela. - Idziemy?  
\- Tak, tak - uśmiechnęłam się. - Ale zostań w aucie. Może pojedziemy we trójkę do kina czy coś?  
\- Pewnie, nie ma sprawy.  
Uśmiechnęłam się, cmoknęłam go w policzek i wyszłam z samochodu. Powolnym krokiem skierowałam się do drzwi małego domku, w którym mieszkał Jake. Dostał go od swoich rodziców, by móc samodzielnie mieszkać. Zauważyłam jego pojazd przed domem, więc na pewno był w domu, dlatego też zapewne miał otwarte drzwi. Weszłam do środka i rozejrzałam się po przedpokoju. Od razu wyczułam, że coś jest nie tak. Zauważyłam męskie buty przy jego, dlatego też nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Wchodziłam głębiej do jego mieszkania, kiedy usłyszałam ciche łkanie i głośne jęki. Szybko pobiegłam w stronę tego dźwięku, który wydobywał się z pokoju mojego chłopaka. Otworzyłam drzwi.  
\- Jake?! - krzyknęłam, widząc chłopaka w dosyć niezręcznej sytuacji.  
Jake leżał na gołym chłopaku, którego znałam z mojej klasy. Miał na imię Austin. Jego jasnobrązowe włosy były w nieładzie, a piwne oczy wpatrywały się we mnie z ulgą, ale też zmieszaniem. Mój chłopak zauważając mnie zastygł i puścił go. Austin od razu wyrwał się od niego i upadł na podłogę zbierając swoje rzeczy. Pomogłam mu w ubieraniu się i szeptałam ciche słowa pocieszenia nie zwracając uwagi na Jake'a. Nie poczułam jak po moich policzkach spływają łzy.  
\- Jak mogłeś to mu zrobić? - warknęłam, a Austin się wzdrygnął. - To koniec! Nie zbliżaj się do mnie ani do niego!  
Jake nic nie powiedział, a ja wyprowadziłam roztrzęsionego Austina z domu mojego byłego chłopaka. Ephriam zdziwił się, ale nic nie powiedział. Usiadłam z tyłu razem z szatynem i cicho łkaliśmy w drodze do jego domu, którego adresu dowiedziałam się zaraz po wyjściu z mieszkania Jake.  
Po odwiezieniu Austina i zostawieniu go w rękach jego współlokatorki, Anji, zaczęłam płakać. Nie mogłam zrozumieć tej sytuacji.  
Ale pozbierałam się i miałam nadzieję, że Austin też sobie poradzi.


	18. herbata 17 || #carrotcake

✖16.11.2015✖poniedzialek  
Pogoda w tym dniu była okropna, ciągle padało. Miałam problem z pójściem do szkoły. Po nocy wypłakiwania się w ramię Ephriama i jedzenia lodów z Amelią czułam się o wiele lepiej, ale wciąż nie dochodziło do mnie to, że Jake dopuścił się takiego czynu jak gwałt. Nie przejmowałam się już tym, że mnie zdradził, bo martwiłam się bardziej o Austina. Prawdopodobnie nie zależało mi tak na Jake'u. Czułam jedynie gniew na niego przez to jak postąpił. W szkole od razu odnalazłam Anję i spytałam się o samopoczucie chłopaka. Razem z nią spędziłam większość czasu tym samym ignorując Jake'a. Po zajęciach skierowałam się prosto do herbaciarni. Po drodze spotkałam Amelię, która okazała się wielkim wsparciem dla mnie. Od razu po wejściu rozejrzałam się. Zauważyłam Mikey'a w kącie pomieszczenia, co poprawiło mi humor. Podeszłam do kasy, zostawiając Amelię, która zajęła nam stolik.  
\- Hej, jak się czujesz? - spytał mój przyjaciel.  
\- Dobrze - odpowiedziałam szybko. - Nie tak źle. Nie zależało mi tak na nim.  
\- To chyba dobrze? - powiedział ostrożnie Ephr.  
\- Martwię się o tego chłopaka. No nic. Będę go wspierać na tyle ile będę mogła. A teraz poproszę herbatkę z tortem marchewkowym. I coś od ciebie dla Amelii.  
\- Już się robi - uśmiechnął się i cmoknął mój policzek.  
Wyszczerzyłam się do niego, a następnie odwróciłam się i usiadłam obok blondynki. Ona natychmiast mnie zagadała, przez co nie miałam czasu na rozmyślanie. Dopiero wołanie jej przez mojego przyjaciela, wytrąciło nas z rozmowy. Wstała i spojrzała na mnie wyczekująco. Szybko ją pogoniłam. Po jej odejściu, skubałam moje paznokcie aż nie usłyszałam cichego chrząknięcia. Uniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam ubranego już w kurtkę Michaela z pogodnym uśmiechem. Wyciągał w moją stronę jakąś złożoną kartkeczkę. Wzięłam ją do rąk i zerknęłam na nią. Na niej było napisane 'herbata osiemnasta'. Otworzyłam ją i zobaczyłam zdanie przez które się szeroko uśmiechnęłam.  
\- Ja bym Ciebie nie zdradził, księżniczko - przeczytałam cicho pod nosem. - Mikey.  
Pochyliłam się do plecaka, by wyjąć z niego długopis. Chwyciłam rękę Michaela i napisałam krótką wiadomość na karteczce. Po tym oddałam ją jemu.  
\- Wiem - odczytał pod nosem.  
Wyjął z mojej dłoni długopis i dopisał coś jeszcze na niej. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy włożył ją do mojej dłoni, która przedtem go trzymała. Odsunął się po tym jak pocałował mnie w policzek. Po chwili ciszy między nami odwrócił się i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Wtedy spuściłam wzrok na papierek i odczytałam dopisane pochylonym pismem zdanie.  
\- Nie płacz - szepnęłam.  
Poczułam w kąciku oczu łzy, więc szybko je otarłam i zerwałam się z pufy, chwytając moją kurtkę. Nałożyłam ją niedbale, wybiegając przed herbaciarnię. Wzdrygnęłam się, kiedy spadł na mnie mocny deszcz. Rozejrzałam się, wypatrując zielonookiego. Uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy zauważyłam go powoli idącego pod parasolem. Krzyknęłam do niego, a on odwrócił się z zdziwieniem na twarzy. Podbiegłam do niego i zarzuciłam swoje ręce na jego ramiona. Parasolka wypadła mu z dłoni, kiedy mnie objął. Przytulaliśmy się tak przez kilka minut, zanim nie oderwałam się od niego i nie spojrzałam mu w oczy.  
Po chwili drżącymi dłońmi ujęłam jego twarz. Odetchnęłam głęboko, a następnie przycisnęłam swoje usta do jego. Po chwili zaskoczenia poczułam jak się uśmiecha. Delikatnie muskaliśmy swoje usta. Poczułam ciepło rozchodzące się po całym ciele, kiedy chwycił mnie za biodra i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Mimowolnie jęknęłam i otworzyłam usta, przez co chłopak pogłębił pocałunek. Od razu mu się poddałam, kiedy poczułam jak przejeżdża językiem po moim podniebieniu. Wplotłam moje palce w jego lekko podniszczone włosy i delikatnie pociągnęłam za rozdwojone końcówki. Michael zamruczał, co spowodowało, że w moim brzuchu aż się przewróciło.  
Wszystko przestało istnieć, kiedy oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Spojrzałam na farbowanego blondyna, na jego popękane usta, na bezczelny uśmiech, na iskierki w jego zielonych oczach.  
Spanikowałam i uciekłam zostawiając go samego.


	19. herbata 18 || #oatmealcookies

✖17.11.2015✖wtorek  
Stwierdzenie, że denerwuję się od rana, było zgodne z prawdą. Z każdym krokiem skierowanym w stronę herbaciarni byłam coraz to bardziej zestresowana. A co jeśli Mikey nie będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać przez moją ucieczkę? Nie. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie zdołam nic powiedzieć przy nim. To takie irytujące.  
Rozejrzałam się nerwowo, kiedy weszłam powoli do herbaciarni. Moje serce zabiło mocniej, kiedy zauważyłam wzrok Michaela. Wydawał się być zraniony, ale także szczęśliwy. Na jego twarzy błąkał się lekki uśmiech. Spuściłam głowę z przygniatającym poczuciem winy. Westchnęłam cicho i poszurałam nogami, kierując się w stronę blatu z kasą, od razu zostawiając plecak na pufie. Uniosłam głowę dopiero przy moim przyjacielu i spojrzałam na niego.  
\- Coś się stało? - spytał wyraźnie zmartwiony.  
\- Tak - mruknęłam, a on spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco. - Pocałowałam idealnego Michaela Clifforda Gordona i uciekłam.  
\- Ty co?! - pisnął uśmiechając się szeroko, a po chwili mina mu zrzedła. - Uciekłaś?! Jak mogłaś? To dlatego siedzi taki przygnębiony? No wiesz co, Ana, nie spodziewałbym się tego po tobie! Wiesz...  
\- Wiem, Ephr - jęknęłam głośno przerywając mu. - Spanikowałam, poczułam jakbym kiedyś już była z nim tak blisko - zerknęłam na farbowanego blondyna, który opierał się na swoich rękach i spoglądał w moją stronę z zaciekawieniem. - O mamo, powiedz mi, że nie powiedziałam tego tak głośno - powiedziałam to trochę ciszej.  
\- Powiedziałaś - zaśmiał się. Warknęłam na niego, uderzając go w ramię. - No dobra, co chcesz? Dam Ci wszystko bylebyś podeszła do niego!  
\- Czy to szantaż? - spytałam, a on kiwnął głową. - Ephriam!  
\- Tak, słoneczko?  
\- Gorącą herbatę z owsianymi ciasteczkami - poprosiłam.  
Kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się i ucałował mój policzek. Prychnęłam i odwróciłam się na pięcie. Po drodze chwyciłam mój plecak i chwilę potem usiadłam przy Michaelu. Spojrzałam na niego w tym samym momencie, kiedy odwrócił swoją twarz do mnie. Mój oddech przyspieszył przez to, że zetknęliśmy się nosami. Drażnił moje policzki i usta swoim ciepłym oddechem. Spuściłam wzrok i zaczerwieniłam się.  
\- Hej - szepnął, chwytając moją dłoń.  
\- Cześć - mruknęłam.  
Objął mnie jedną ręką i przysunął do siebie. Położyłam swoje nogi na jego i uniosłam wzrok. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywałam się w jego zielone oczy, zanim nie uśmiechnął się. Westchnął i zagłębił się twarzą w moje włosy. Poczułam jak delikatnie cmoka moją skroń, a po chwili wymamrotał kilka słów, których zupełnie nie zrozumiałam.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedziałam cicho do niego. - Przepraszam, że uciekłam, ja...  
\- Nic się nie stało - przerwał. - Nie gniewam się, już słyszałem dlaczego.  
Zachichotaliśmy cicho. Zarzuciłam ręce na jego ramiona i przysunęłam się bliżej, kładąc głowę na jego tułowiu. Poczułam jak jego serce szybko bije i uśmiechnęłam się. Siedzieliśmy tak w ciszy, ale nie przejmowaliśmy się.  
Wszystko było powiedziane między naszymi ciałami.  
I chociaż nie pamiętałam o nim za dużo to dalej czułam jak w moim brzuchu latają pieprzone motylki.


	20. herbata 19 || #lemonbalm

✖18.11.2015✖środa  
Jednym z lepszych wydarzeniem tego dnia było to, że Austin pojawił się w końcu w szkole. Wydawał się być lekko roztrzęsiony, ale dzięki Anji zdecydowanie lepiej się czuł niż ktokolwiek na jego miejscu. Z tego co słyszałam to chodził on do psychologa. Nie miałam mu za złe tego co mu zrobił Jake, więc cały czas starałam się go rozweselać. Nawet dobrze mi się z nim rozmawiało.  
Najgorsze jednak czekało na mnie na koniec zajęć. Mój były podszedł do mnie i Austina, kiedy się żegnaliśmy i prosił o rozmowę. Miałam ochotę się na niego rzucić z pięściami, ale nic się nie stało dzięki szatynowi stojącym przy mnie. Szłam zdenerwowana przez całą drogę do herbaciarni. Przed wejściem uspokoiłam się i zostało tylko przygnębienie.  
W takim humorze weszłam do niej. Położyłam plecak przy stoliku i skierowałam się do Ephriama. Ten natychmiast zauważył jak się czuję, więc potarł moje ramię i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. Westchnęłam dosyć głośno, a po chwili odsunęłam się od niego i przeczesałam włosy.  
\- Co się stało? - spytał zmartwiony.  
\- Jake - warknęłam, a on zacisnął usta i przymrużył oczy wyraźnie poirytowany. - Postanowił podejść do mnie i Austina, by pogadać! Wyobraź to sobie! Co za...  
\- Rozumiem - przerwał mi. - Ale nie przejmuj się nim - uśmiechnął się.  
\- Tak, wiem - jęknęłam. - Po prostu strasznie mnie zdenerwował. Ugh, nie ważne. Poproszę melisę. A raczej błagam o nią. Byle szybko i byle do picia!  
\- Tak jest - zasalutował.  
Cmoknęłam go w policzek, a następnie odwróciłam się i usiadłam przy stoliku. Od razu rozejrzałam się, ale nie wypatrzyłam farbowanych włosów czy zielonych tęczówek Michaela. Zrezygnowana opadłam na blat i leżałam na nim, aż do momentu, kiedy Ephriam postawił przede mną melisę, a w herbaciarni rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. Od razu zerknęłam w stronę drzwi i spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć na widok przemarzniętego Michaela. Wyszedł z tego jedynie grymas, więc odwróciłam wzrok i chwyciłam kubek z napojem. Chwilę ogrzewał moje dłonie. Herbatę wypiłam po kilku minutach małymi łykami.  
Odsunęłam pusty kubek od siebie i znowu opadłam na blat skubiąc swoje paznokcie. Miałam zamiar poczekać na Ephriama, by porozmawiać z nim i uspokoić się, ale moje plany zostały zaburzone przez to, że chwilę później do herbaciarni przyszła Amelia z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy i wiedziałam, że pewnie umówili się przed moimi zajęciami. Poza tym do mojego stolika podszedł Michael z skrawkiem kartki w dłoniach. Skupiłam swój wzrok na nim. Zielone tęczówki przypatrywały się mi z zmartwieniem, a blond kolor na włosach zszedł. Miał na sobie kurtkę, więc podejrzewam, że już chciał wychodzić. Podał mi ją szybko, ale zanim cokolwiek powiedziałam cmoknął mnie w policzek i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Zerknęłam na nią. Trochę niedbałym pismem zostało na niej napisane: "herbata dwudziesta". Drżącymi palcami otworzyłam papierek, by zobaczyć wiadomość od Michaela.  
Księżniczko, nie zamartwiaj się. Rani mnie wyraz twojej twarzy, gdy się nie uśmiechasz x. -Mikey x  
Od razu zrobiło mi się ciepło na sercu. Schowałam papierek do kieszeni, chwyciłam kurtkę i plecak oraz szybkim krokiem wyszłam z herbaciarni. Poczułam się tak jak kilka dni temu, tyle że tym razem nie zamierzałam uciekać. Podbiegłam do odchodzącego Michaela i przytuliłam go od tyłu. Usłyszałam jak wypuszcza drżący oddech, a następnie wyrwał się z mojego objęcia. Odwrócił się do mnie i cmoknął mnie w czoło.  
\- Dziękuję... - wymamrotałam.  
\- Och, Stacia - mruknął.  
\- Mi... - zaczęłam, a on na mnie spojrzał.  
\- Chcesz się napić? - spytał przerywając mi.  
Kiwnęłam głową na zgodę. Zdecydowanie potrzebowałam przestać myśleć o wszystkim. Może to nie było najodpowiedniejsze, ale nic więcej nie mogłam z sobą zrobić. Czułam lekką pustkę przez stratę kogoś kogo przez ostatni czas miałam za bliską mi osobę.  
Michael objął mnie ramieniem i pociągnął za sobą. Przeszliśmy bez słowa przez herbaciarnię, aż doszliśmy na parking za nią. Zauważyłam czarny samochód nie znanego mi modelu z przyciemnianymi szybami. Szybko usiedliśmy z tyłu, a zielonooki wyjął butelkę alkoholu spod siedzenia. Trochę się zawahałam, zanim nie otworzyłam jej i nie wypiłam dość dużego łyka. Zakręciło mi się w głowie przez gorzki smak trunku.  
\- Więc... - zaczął wyjmując z moich dłoni szklaną butelkę. - Opowiesz mi co się stało?  
\- Och, mówiłam Ci o tym co było w niedzielę? - westchnęłam, a on pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie. - Wszystko było świetnie, rozmawiałam z Austinem - przerwałam wyrywając Michaelowi butelkę i wypijając kolejnego dużego łyka. - Nagle ten dupek Jake podchodzi i chce porozmawiać! Mówię mu by się odwalił, a on dalej tam stał i gadał o jakimś...  
\- Rozumiem - uśmiechnął się pocieszająco i potarł moje plecy.  
Poczułam miłe ciepło w okolicy podbrzusza, na co mruknęłam. Michael objął mnie i przyciągnął do siebie. Wtuliłam się w niego. W ciszy popijaliśmy alkohol po łyku. Po tym jak się skończył, zielonooki wyjął kolejną butelkę tym razem czegoś mocniejszego.  
Zanim się obejrzałam, byłam już pijana. Nigdy nie miałam głowy do alkoholu, dlatego też nie często chodziłam na różne imprezy organizowane przez moją klasę, chociaż to mogło być też spowodowane tym, że byłam o rok młodsza od nich ze względu na przeskoczenie klasy w podstawówce. Zachichotałam, kiedy Michael nachylił się nade mną. Po chwili nasze usta połączyły się w niechlujnym pocałunku, który i tak był idealny.  
Pamiętam, że jak wychodzimy z jego auta, jego usta są dociśnięte do mojej szyi. Kierujemy się do górnej części herbaciarni, gdzie znajdują się pokoje dla gości. Wchodzimy do jednego z nich.  
Ostatnie co pamiętam to jak popycha mnie na łóżko i całuje namiętnie.


	21. herbata 20 || #coconutcake

✖19.11.2015✖czwartek  
Promienie słoneczne wdzierające się do pokoju obudziły mnie dosyć wcześnie. Skrzywiłam się czując jak moja głowa pulsuje. Otworzyłam oczy szybko tego żałując. Przymknęłam je i odchyliłam głowę wzdychając. Na początku nie wiedziałam co tu robię, nie rozpoznawałam tego pokoju, aż dotarły do mnie wspomnienia z poprzedniego wieczoru. Zarumieniłam się i rozejrzałam się. Przygnębiłam się lekko, nie widząc zielonookiego. Spojrzałam pod kołdrę i odetchnęłam z ulgą, widząc na sobie moją bieliznę. Wywnioskowałam, że do niczego nie doszło. Po chwili skupiłam wzrok na szafce przy łóżku, gdzie leżały dwie tabletki aspiryny z szklanką prawdopodobnie wody. Sięgnęłam po nie ręką i szybko popiłam lekarstwo. Po chwili położyłam się na łóżku, przymykając oczy i analizując wczorajsze wydarzenia.  
Upiłam się.  
Całowałam się z Michaelem Cliffordem.  
Dotykałam ciała Michaela Clifforda.  
Tyle pamiętam.  
Prawdopodobnie przez alkohol zasnęliśmy.  
Jęknęłam. Trochę mnie przybiła nieobecność chłopaka, a ból głowy nie dawał mi spokoju. Nie miałam siły wstać, a co innego pójść na uczelnię, więc zrezygnowałam z dzisiejszych i tak niezbyt potrzebnych zajęć. Zamiast tego leżałam przez jakąś godzinę, aż leki zaczęły działać. Wstałam, rozglądając się za moimi ciuchami. Na szczęście były one tuż przy łóżku, więc szybko ubrałam się.  
W pokoju były dwie pary drzwi. Przeszłam przez jedne i zobaczyłam łazienkę. Podeszłam do umywalki i obmyłam sobie twarz. Zerknęłam w lustro. Nie wyglądałam tak źle. Jedynie co zrobiłam to przygładziłam sobie włosy.  
Wyszłam z pokoju, kiedy uznałam, że wyglądam całkiem w porządku. Od razu poczułam zapach pieczonych ciasteczek. Zeszłam po schodach do lokalu, co spowodowało zdziwienie Ephriama.  
\- Cześć - przywitałam się. - Która godzina?  
\- Hej - powiedział szybko zerkając na zegarek. - Wpół do dwunastej. Co robiłaś na górze?  
\- Długa historia - machnęłam ręką. - Upiłam się z Michaelem i trochę nas poniosło - mruknęłam lekko zawstydzona, a on się zaśmiał. - Widziałeś go może dzisiaj?  
\- Cóż... - zamyślił się Ephr. - Widziałem! O dziesiątej poprosił by Ci przekazać plecak - wyjął spod lady moją torbę i mi ją podał. Odebrałam ją z ulgą. - i o tabletki przeciwbólowe z szklanką wody.  
\- Rozumiem - kiwnęłam głową. - To ja poproszę ciasto kokosowe i jakąś herbatę.  
\- Jasne - zaśmiał się.  
Cmoknęłam go w policzek, a następnie odsunęłam się i skierowałam się do miejsca, gdzie zazwyczaj siedział Michael. Położyłam plecak obok stolika i upadłam na wygodną sofę. Odchyliłam głowę do tyłu, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Trochę martwiłam się o Michaela. Był dla mnie strasznie bliski, a ja ciągle nie umiałam się jego o to zapytać. Bałam się, że mnie wyśmieje, chociaż nie sądzę, by to zrobił.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie odgłos stawiania kubka na powierzchnię stolika i ciche szuranie. Uniosłam głowę, spodziewając się mojego przyjaciela. Zmarszczyłam brwi, kiedy zobaczyłam Michaela z nowym kolorem włosów. Jasna czerwień zdecydowanie do niego pasowała. Westchnęłam cicho, przyglądając się jak kładzie moje zamówienie przede mną.  
\- Jak się spało? - spytał drżącym głosem.  
\- Dobrze - mruknęłam.  
\- Wybacz, że nie... - zaczął, ale uciszyłam go układając swoją dłoń na jego i lekko ją ściskając.  
\- Pewnie miałeś coś do zrobienia - zaśmiałam się. - Świetnie wyglądasz.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Uśmiechnął się i cmoknął mnie w policzek. Odwzajemniłam jego uśmiech. Chłopak szybko usiadł obok mnie i przytulił mnie do siebie, po czym westchnął zrezygnowany.  
\- Coś się stało? - spytałam zaciekawiona.  
\- Za pół godziny muszę już iść - jęknął. - Będę zajęty do nocy, więc już się dzisiaj nie zobaczymy.  
\- Nie szkodzi - cmoknęłam go w nos. - Jutro też jest dzień, prawda?  
\- Ta, jest... - wymamrotał.  
Zdawał się przejmować czymś jeszcze, ale nie chciałam na niego naciskać. Potarłam jego ramię, na co on uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie. Po chwili wpatrywania się w siebie, zajęłam się swoim jedzeniem. Chłopak mnie rozbawiał przez prawie cały czas. Nagle wyjął z kieszeni pudełeczko i wsunął mi je do dłoni, przez co spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona.  
\- Co to? - spytałam.  
\- Otwórz, a się przekonasz - powiedział tajemniczo.  
Drżącymi palcami otworzyłam pudełeczko, a moim oczom ukazał się łańcuszek z trzema ozdobnymi zawieszkami. Przedstawiały one księżyc, krzyżyk i kotwicę. Wpatrywałam się w niego jak zauroczona.  
\- Podoba ci się? - spytał szepcząc mi do ucha.  
\- Jest cudowny - odpowiedziałam z łzami w oczach.  
\- Jak ty - wymamrotał Michael, a ja się do niego uśmiechnęłam.  
\- To dla mnie? - spytałam ostrożnie, a on kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie. - Założysz mi go?  
\- Z chęcią.  
Chwycił trzęsącymi się palcami łańcuszek, a następnie zapiął go na mojej szyi. Spojrzałam na niego i gładziłam palcem jeden z wisiorków. Chwilę jeszcze rozmawialiśmy, zanim Mikey nie wstał i powiedział, że musi już iść.  
\- Żegnaj - rzucił na pożegnanie cmokając mnie w usta.  
\- Do jutra - odpowiedziałam, a on się lekko skrzywił.  
Och, gdybym wiedziała...


	22. herbata 21 || #MyEnglishLoveAffair

✖20.11.2015✖piątek  
Dzisiejszego dnia nie mógł zepsuć nikt, nawet Jake, który dalej próbował porozmawiać ze mną lub Austinem, ale przyjaciółka szatyna, Anja, skutecznie go odpędzała. Zajęcia minęły mi szybko, co przyjęłam z ulgą. Wręcz wybiegłam z uczelni, kiedy profesor ogłosił koniec wykładów. Palcami jednej ręki bawiłam się zawieszkami na łańcuszku, a drugą dłonią ściskałam małe pudełko z prezentem dla Michaela. Z tego co pamiętałam, w tym dniu miał urodziny. Jedynym miejscem, gdzie mogłabym go znaleźć była herbaciarnia, do której zmierzałam szybkimi krokami.  
Weszłam z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Zrzuciłam plecak z prezentem dla Amelii, która jak się wczoraj okazało też ma dzisiaj urodziny, na ciemnobrązową pufę. Poprawiłam włosy i usiadłam obok, rozglądając się z zniecierpliwieniem. Zielonooki zazwyczaj pojawiał się w herbaciarni mniej więcej w tej godzinie, więc martwiłam się jego nieobecnością. Wreszcie po jakoś godzinie siedzenia i czekania, wstałam i podeszłam do mojego przyjaciela przy którym stała Amelia przyrządzając coś przy ekspresie do herbaty.  
\- Cześć - powiedział przyglądając mi się z zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Coś ci podać?  
\- Hej, nie nic nie trzeba - odpowiedziałam. - Mam tylko pytanie...  
\- Pytaj o co chcesz - uśmiechnął się.  
\- Wiesz czy przyjdzie dziś Mikey? - spytałam, a z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech, a Amelia poruszyła się i spojrzała w moją stronę niepewnie. - Co się stało?  
\- Nic takiego - powiedziała ostrożnie.  
\- Widzę, że coś - mruknęłam. - Mówcie!  
\- Umm... - zaczęła Amelia. - To dłuższa historia.  
\- Mamy czas - jęknęłam.  
\- Lepiej usiądźmy - stwierdził Ephr, a ja kiwnęłam głową na zgodę.  
W ciszy usiadliśmy przy wcześniej zajętym przeze mnie miejscu. Zauważyłam jak Amelia spogląda na mojego przyjaciela, a on kiwa prawie niezauważalnie głową i ściska jej dłoń. Wzdycham poirytowana, ściągając na siebie ich spojrzenia.  
\- Niedawno, to jest wczoraj - zaczęła Amelia - Michael wyznał mi...  
\- Dlaczego miałby z tobą rozmawiać? - przerywam jej zdziwiona.  
\- Jestem jego siostrą bliźniaczką - odpowiada szybko, a ja już mam coś mówić, ale ucisza mnie spojrzeniem - Wybłagał bym Ci tego nie mówiła i bym udawała, że go nie znam. Nie wiem dlaczego, może chciał sam ci wszystko powiedzieć. Z resztą na Ephriamie wymusił tą samą obietnicę.  
\- Nie rozumiem - odparłam zdziwiona. - Co macie wspólnego ze mną i Ephrem?  
\- Zaraz do tego dojdziemy - mruknął Ephr. - Tylko nam nie przerywaj - pokiwałam głową na zgodę.  
\- Tak więc, jak mówiłam. Michael wyznał mi, że odkąd cię zobaczył i rozpoznał w tobie kogoś ważnego, zaczął pisać do ciebie liściki. Większość nie dotarła, bo bał się twojej reakcji. Trafiały one do Ephriama, który miał ci je przekazać, jednak ciągle zapominał - zmarszczyłam brwi zdziwiona, ale nie przerwałam jej. - Ummm. To liścik z dzisiaj - wyjęła pogniecioną karteczkę z kieszeni i podała mi ją.  
Wyjęłam ją z jej palców i zerknęłam na nią. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, kiedy ujrzałam staranny napis "herbata dwudziestadruga". Zerknęłam na parę moich przyjaciół, która spoglądała na mnie z wyczekiwaniem, a następnie otworzyłam karteczkę i przeczytałam te kilka zdań napisane na niej.  
\- Och - wyrwało mi się z ust.  
Poczułam łzę spływającą po moim policzku. Amelia szybko zabrała mi papierek i spojrzała na tekst wiadomości, a Ephriam pochylił się nademną, wycierając moją twarz. Bawiłam się palcami, aż do tego jak usłyszałam ciche warknięcie z ust blondynki.  
\- Wyjechałem w trasę w dniu swoich urodzin. Nigdy ciebie nie zapomnę. Ale wrócę. Prędzej czy później. I zawalczę o twoje serce jak książę. Kocham cię księżniczko, Mikey - Amelia przeczytała to na jednym wdechu czerwieniejąc z poirytowania. - Ps, dedykuję ci piosenkę moją i Asha, mój angielski romansie. Serio, Michael?!  
Blondynka prychnęła. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Jej humor polepszył Ephriam, który w trakcie jej czytania przyniósł koszyk z liścikami i podał mi je, mamrocząc ciche przeprosiny pod nosem. Kiwnęłam głową, biorąc od niego przedmiot. Zaczęłam czytać karteczki w kolejności ich numerowania. Nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi jak po moich policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy. Tak bardzo mi go brakowało... Czuję się taka zagubiona. Nie pamiętam o czymś ważnym, wiem to, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. Kiedy odrzuciłam ostatni liścik od Mikey'a, skuliłam się i zaczęłam płakać mocniej z bezsilności i niewiedzy. Czułam ciepłe objęcia i słyszałam ciche słowa pocieszenia.  
\- Skąd ja go znam? - wymamrotałam łamiącym się głosem. - Dlaczego ja go tak kocham, a sama nie wiem skąd ta miłość?  
\- To długa historia - szepnęła Amelia.  
\- Opowiedzcie mi ją - poprosiłam.  
\- Opowiemy - odparł Ephriam. - Ale na razie wróć do domu i...  
\- W skrócie - wybłagałam, a oni westchnęli.  
\- Ana, pamiętasz może gdzie mieszkaliśmy przed Londynem? - spytał Ephr, a ja pokręciłam głową na nie. - Sydney. Mieszkaliśmy w Sydney. Pewnego majowego weekendu w 2001 roku wyszliśmy na podwórko, a tam spotkaliśmy Amę i Michaela - zmarszczyłam brwi. Czyli poznałam go gdy miałam jakoś cztery lata? - Byłaś wtedy malutka, ale zaprzyjaźniliśmy się we czwórkę. Trzy lata spędziliśmy ze sobą, aż nasi ojcowie nie dostali pracy tutaj. Wtedy w czerwcu 2004 roku, po twoich urodzinach przeprowadziliśmy się. Szybko zapomniałaś o Ame i Michaelu, chociaż tak mocno ich kochałaś... Dlatego też nie mogłem sprawić by kontakty między wami zostały.  
\- A miłość? - spytałam. Byłam pewna, że kochałam zielonookiego, chociaż miałam problemy z rozpoznawaniem uczuć...  
\- Od zawsze byliście bratniami duszami, tak jak ja i Ephr - stwierdziła Amelia. - W moim przypadku jednak Ephriam zdołał utrzymać kontakt ze mną, ale z tobą... Nie daliśmy rady.  
\- Och - mruknęłam. Zapanowała długa cisza między nami. - Chcę do domu - przerwałam ją jednak.  
Amelia kiwnęła głową, chwytając mój plecak, a Ephriam pożegnał się ze mną i oddalił się w stronę kasy. Bez słowa skierowałam się z blondynką do mojego mieszkania. Wspomnienia z dzieciństwa nagle pojawiały się w mojej głowie, przytłaczając mnie, a ja...  
Nie mogłam tego zrozumieć ani się postawić na nogi.  
Było mi ciężko.


	23. epilog || #4monthslater

✖luty 2016✖  
Minęły cztery miesiące odkąd widziałam go ostatni raz. Było ciężko zrozumieć jego zachowanie, ale dałam radę. Nie poddałam się. Tak jakby.  
Pierwszy tydzień był najgorszy. Nie miałam ochoty wychodzić z mieszkania ani wpuszczać do niego gości. Cały czas myślałam o moim dzieciństwie w Sydney. Przeklinałam w głowie moją pamięć do dalszych zdarzeń. Moim wybawieniem okazali się rodzice, którzy zdenerwowani wpadli do mojego pokoju i przypomnieli o moich studiach. Przez to zaczęłam wychodzić na zajęcia, a Ephriamowi i Amelii udawało się ze mną porozmawiać, dzięki czemu przypominałam sobie coraz więcej wspomnień z Michaelem.  
W połowie grudnia stanęłam na nogi i przestałam się zamartwiać. Coraz częściej rozmawiałam z parą moich przyjaciół, a następnie próbowałam skontaktować się z zielonookim na prawie wszystkich portalach społecznościowych. Bezskutecznie, bo nie odpowiadał, ale nie poddawałam się. Pragnęłam go znowu spotkać, ujrzeć jego uśmiech, iskierki w jego oczach... Chciałam szansy, która przepadła z jego przerażeniem przed odjazdem.  
Na początku stycznia udało mi się skontaktować z Ashtonem, dzięki któremu wiedziałam co się dzieje z Michaelem. Relacjonował mi prawie każdy dzień, a także próbował pomóc namawiając zielonookiego na rozmowę ze mną, ale ten był nieugięty. Pogorszyłam się trochę w nauce tęskniąc za nim i pisząc z Irwinem nawet w nocy. Chodziłam niewyspana, ale udało mi się wybronić pracę na koniec semestru, więc nie wywalili mnie z uczelni.  
Podczas przerwy świątecznej w lutym, którą planowałam spędzić w łóżku, do mojego domu wpadli moi rodzice z biletem do Sydney i dobrymi dla mnie wiadomościami. Skontaktowali się oni z Karen - mamą Mikey'a i Amelii. Nie będę zaprzeczać, że kobieta trochę zdenerwowała się na Clifforda, ale na szczęście nic nie zrobiła. Za to zaproponowała, żebym przeniosła się na uniwersytet w Sydney. Zgodziłam się niemal natychmiast, bo tęskniłam za tym miastem bardziej niż myślałam.  
Z lotniska odebrała mnie właśnie Karen z którą szybko się zaprzyjaźniłam. Przez większość czasu wspierała mnie z papierami dotyczącymi zmiany uniwersytetu. Dzięki Ashtonowi, wiem praktycznie co się dzieje w trasie i gdzie mają dłuższe przystanki. Wręcz nie mogę się doczekać ponownego spotkania.  
Teraz siedzę na parapecie w dawnym pokoju Michaela i czekam. Już dzisiaj chłopak ma wrócić do swojego starego domu na kilkudniową przerwę. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że się nie denerwuję. Wręcz się niecierpliwie. Ciągle wyglądam za okno, wyglądając za czarnym samochodem z przyciemnianymi szybami.  
Wreszcie, kiedy widzę jak parkuje przed domem, zamieram. Śledzę wzrokiem sylwetkę Michaela, który wychodzi z auta powoli, a następnie bierze z tyłu torbę i kieruje się do drzwi. Szybko podchodzę do lustra, które powiesiłam wcześniej, i poprawiam swoje włosy. Wciągam powietrze, kiedy słyszę jak Karen podbiega do swojego syna.  
\- Mikey! - krzyczy, zapewne zawieszając się mu na szyi. - Przygotowałam obiad!  
\- Cześć mamo - Michael odpowiada jej głośno. - Zaraz przyjdę, tylko odłożę torbę do pokoju, ok?  
\- Dobrze, skarbie - wiem, że kobieta się szeroko uśmiecha i całuje syna w policzek. - Idź, ktoś na ciebie czeka!  
\- Kto?! - pyta Michael.  
Kobieta prawdopodobnie tylko wzrusza ramionami. Słyszę jak odchodzi w stronę kuchni. Po chwili Michael zapewne wdrapuje się na górę. Nie potrafię się ruszyć, więc stoję przed oknem, a z tyłu mam drzwi do pokoju. Bolą mnie uszy, kiedy zielonooki wpada do pokoju. Kątem oka spoglądam w lustro, gdzie widzę jak patrzy na mnie z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Uśmiecham się, przyglądając się mu. Zielone tęczówki błyszczą, a przefarbowane na granatowo włosy są bardziej roztrzepane niż zwykle. Ma na sobie luźną koszulkę i czarne, obcisłe spodnie. Zauważam, jak torba spada mu z ramion. W tym momencie wypuszczam powietrze i odwracam się do niego z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.  
\- Stacia? - mamrocze z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Cześć - odpowiadam.  
\- O mój... - szepcze.  
Nie kończy, bo w moich oczach zbierają się łzy, a ja sama biegnę do niego. Rzucam się na niego, przez co się przechyla, ale nie upada i chwyta moje uda, by podciągnąć mnie. Zawieszam ręce na jego ramionach i wtulam się w niego.  
\- Przepraszam, że nie pamiętałam... - szepczę.  
\- Przepraszam, że wyjechałem i nie kontaktowałem się z tobą - odpowiada, ale widzę, że dalej jest zszokowany.  
Odsuwam głowę od niego i uśmiecham się.  
Po chwili łączę nasze usta w pocałunku.


End file.
